A Specter's Testament
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: 13 years he has sought out after the ones who had taken everything from him. Living on a path of finding answers, he has stumbled onto something much larger than he realized. With Demons and Heroes in the land, he has to find the items that can bring back everything he lost before the dark spirits do. No matter the odds, he will fight to the end and show them his way of life.
1. Chapter 1: Kakugo! A Specter's Appearanc

**A/N: GUESS WHO IS BACK! After so long, I am finally back! Thank God! You guys have no idea how things have been for me. Work, college, life, all that has been keeping me occupied (Including the games Monster Hunter World and Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet). Things have been stressful on those three fronts (Except the games) and believe me, it is tough finding time to relax since I work almost the entire week. But hey, it helps me with my life and pays my bills. So, I finally managed to use this opportunity to do something to show my return! This story. I know some of you are wonder, 'What about your other stories? When will they be updated? Can you really update each one?' and don't worry, I plan to update them very soon and multitasking is something I do on my job. My internet had to be restored but I managed to make a lot of chapters on my app to provide myself a head start to complete them. And now, with this, I want to say that I am back and hopefully I will have time to update my other stories. Thank god I also got my internet back (And not having to use my phone constantly as a hotspot for the internet). So again, thank you all and here you all go, a new story as a sign of my return.**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" ** _Ganma_ "**

* * *

 _Myths, legends, many stories were told about historical people and entities. However, even myths hold the truth in reality. Demons, Heroes, Gods, and humans. Existing for many years the factions thrive the Demons and Heroes in a war with each other in the past._

 _With the war at an end, a truce formed between the Heroes and Demons of both realms. Years of change and adjustments to the realms, both humans, and demons._

 _Until now..._

 _A new faction has entered the conflict in the shadows, fighting for a goal. Nobody knows what or who they are, only seen as an invisible force that seeks destruction. Searching for something very important as they leave behind a trail of death._

 _Yet someone has been following them._

 _A seeker, a warrior, a phantom of the night. A rider who has followed them throughout the world._

 _This is a new legend._

 _The legend of a hero and his testaments that will test him and the sins he will bear._

 _His name is…_

 **Specter**

* * *

 **A Specter's Testament**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kakugo! A Specter's appearance!**

" _Wake up! Wake up!"_ A childish voice shouted.

"Mmmm…." A voice moaned in despair, moving around on the bed to get sleep.

" _I said wake up! Don't make me use the air horn again!"_

"Okay… okay, I'm up!" The teen waved his hand.

Groaning, the teen slowly sat up and moves the blanket aside, revealing a young man with short hair was both slightly messy and slightly spiked while being a black color. His skin was a medium light ivory color, his eyes being a dark brown color. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and black pajama pants that cover his feet.

Raising his head, he saw a small, light orange body hovering. Over its body was what looked like a white cape, and it seemed to have just a giant eye with some orange for the iris. It also looked like a ghost.

"Honestly, Yurusen? Do you always have to wake me up this early…" he rubs his eye tiredly. He honestly hated when Yurusen had to be the one to wake him up. Memories of the small ghost using a gong or an airhorn just to wake him up flashed in his mind.

The now named ghost crossed his little arms, " _Don't blame me, buster! Besides, you have school today!"_

"Fine…"

" _Good! Hope you're gonna enjoy the new school semester, Enrique."_

Enrique was his name. He was 17 years old and today was the start of the new school semester for him. It has been two years since he moved here. Living in the city of Tokyo, he was already adjusted to the lifestyle. Asides from this, Yurusen was his companion, considered part of the family for a long time.

"Alright, alright…" he hops off the bed before planting his palms on the floor before beginning his morning routine of exercises. The routine was set in his own brain, reminding him of the usual routines to do in the mornings. Like clockwork.

Each set of exercises ends with 50.

Yurusen would always sit on his back, knees, or shoulder throughout his exercises. That being said, the spirit was reading the morning papers as he sat on the teen's knee, searching for anything new or interesting.

Each rep was counted in his mind, each set changes every time it reaches 50.

"47… 48… 49… 50." He counted each rep before stopping at 50, finally finished with his morning exercises.

Finished with his morning routine, he decided to take a needed morning shower. After he was done, he uses a towel to dry himself and kept it wrapped around his waist. Sitting on the counter was Yurusen who was reading the daily newspaper.

"Another usual day…"

" _Just remember why we are in Tokyo,"_ Yurusen reminded him, folding the newspaper and tucked it under his arm.

"Right, I know…" He replied. "I came here because of _them_." His tone grew cold remembering the reason he is here.

He then gets ready with his school uniform that was resting on the bed. Putting on the clothes, the uniform consists of black pants that wrap around his legs. Hugging his torso was a white dress shirt underneath the blazer. However, he kept his blazer unbuttoned, revealing a black V-neck shirt that loosely hugs his torso while carrying his school bag.

" _Ready to go, Enrique?"_

"Everything's set, Yurusen."

" _Alright then, don't forget to lock the door on the way out and let's go."_ With that in mind, the teen left his apartment to start his new school year.

* * *

Hijirigazaka Academy.

It was the school he transferred to recently. While he been living in Tokyo for two years to adjust, Yurusen _had_ to make him enroll in a school. How he did it? With Yurusen being a ghost, he can do what any ghost can do but he also knew magic.

Yes, a ghost like Yurusen can do magic.

While he questioned how he can do that, he chose to not ask how he is capable.

"Here we are… the first day of a new school year…" He said, seeing the entire academy.

" _Yup."_ Yurusen agreed, people oblivious to his presence as he floated by Enrique.

"Was it _really_ necessary for me to be in a school? You remember this will prevent me from doing my tasks?"

" _It's important for you, Enrique."_ He retorted. " _You're still a teenager, so you need all the knowledge given in the future. Also, people are gonna be less suspicious of you if you acted like a normal person. They'll think you are simply ditching school. You know how strict some schools are for truancy."_

"But why would you provide my information?"

" _Dude, it was the only way to be enrolled in school. Either that or we won't be able to find out where they are."_

The raven-haired American grumbled at his statement. "Fine…"

" _Good! Now if you excuse me I got some television shows to watch!"_ And just like that, Yurusen vanished in a puff of smoke, most likely back at the apartment to watch television again.

"Damn you Yurusen…" he cursed to himself. "He didn't even give me instructions on what to do here."

Grumbling in annoyance, he enters the school gates and glances at his surroundings. He was actually in high school, in another country. Most of the time, he didn't go to schools growing up. He learned from Yurusen while traveling around the world. Each stop was only for a short time. But here, it seems he has been here for quite a while. Hopefully, he will find _them_ and get answers.

"Which class am I even supposed to go anyway?" He said. Damn Yurusen for not providing some help. Him and his hobbies. Being in Japan, that little spirit gained an interest in television they have here, more specifically anime. Sometimes, he brings it with him via a device he hides in that cape of his. How does he even carry that much stuff anyway? Then again, he is a ghost.

With no clue what to do, he decided to head to the staff room first. When he told them at the door that he was the new transfer student, he was told to wait for a bit in the waiting room next door. He sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall as he waited.

"Are you a new student here?" A teacher asked Enrique, making him turn around to see who called.

The person was a normal-looking man with dark-brown hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black pants.

"Y-Yes sir, My name's Enrique Alderete. I've recently transferred here."

"Nice to meet you, Enrique. My name's Sakazaki Mamoru, one of the teachers in the school. What seems to be the matter?"

"Nice to meet you too sir. If I may ask, which class am I supposed to go?" He asked the teacher.

"Hmm… recalling your name, I think you're in class 2-3. It's right on the second floor. I do apologize if your homeroom teacher was unable to meet you." He answered. "Hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you very much, sir." Enrique thanked before going to his supposed class to start his first day. Traveling across the halls of the new school, he ascends the stairs to the second floor and searches for Room 2-3.

Once he arrives at the class, he is noticed by the homeroom teacher.

"You must be the new transfer student. I am sorry for the wait." The teacher realized.

"It's alright," Enrique replied.

With that said, he followed the teacher into the classroom as he stood in front of the blackboard.

"Okay, as you can see, we have a transfer student. Please introduce yourself to the class."

The American faces the class, "The name's Enrique… please to meet you…"

"Take a seat by the desk that is by the window."

He nodded before walking over to the empty desk and took his seat. Asides from this, he was practically a gaijin in the school since he is a foreigner.

"Alright, let's start today's class." He then begins the class for the day.

* * *

The class finally ended for the foreigner, a sense of relief washing over. He thought the class would never end.

He then grabs his bag in order to get himself ready for the next class. As soon he reaches the door, one of the teachers suddenly called him.

"Enrique, do you have a moment?"

"What is it, sir?" Although he mentally felt annoyed. He thought he was going to have some relaxation from class. School really can be boring at times.

"Could you go to the infirmary for a while? It's about your current condition."

"I see…" He had a good guess Yurusen put _that_ information into the student file…. While he wanted to shout at the spirit, he chose to keep it back.

Yurusen knew he often suffers nightmares. It may have made him barely sleep at times, it motivates him.

"I understand," He complied before grabbing his school bag and makes his way to the school infirmary. The school was indeed a large place. It makes him curious what else the school has?

Putting that aside, he lifted his head and noticed the small sign by the door. His Japanese was good thanks to Yurusen.

As Enrique enters the infirmary, he sees a young woman sitting on a chair.

The woman was indeed beautiful in looks and beauty, almost captivating. She has long, hip-length, dark brown hair that had two strands sticking up from the top of her head, bangs hanging down over her forehead, parted in the center with a single lock hanging down between them, falling between her bright, emerald eyes while wearing red, half-frame glasses. Underneath ankle length white lab-like coat was a sleeveless, turtleneck, green sweater with vertical stripes that hugs her voluptuous body nicely. Hugging her lower body is a dark grey miniskirt with a slit up one side, nearly to her waist, and thigh-high dark brown stockings that hug her legs lovingly. On her feet was navy blue high-heeled shoes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked with a kind smile.

"Um, I was told to come to the infirmary?" He replied.

"Ah, then you must be the student I was expecting. My name is Hasegawa Chisato."

"My name's Enrique." He replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Since you are a new student, I was told about your transfer here and wanted to make sure everything is well. As I always do, I help all of my students in the school," she explained but she noticed his stare. "I also read your student file."

The teen winced a bit. The staff knew his status the moment he was enrolled. A foreign exchange student but at the same time, living alone most of his life. "Oh…"

"I just want to let you know if you wish to talk about anything, you are always welcome to talk to me, okay?"

"Sure…" If only they knew the real reason why. "If that's all, I shall get going." He turns around and leaves the infirmary.

" _You gotta admit, she's very beautiful for someone in her 20s._ " Enrique's brow twitched, the little spirit appearing on his shoulder with a tablet.

"Can you keep it down, Yurusen…" He whispered. "People can hear you even if you are invisible to others…"

" _Come on, you should have felt something. You're in your late teens for crying out loud."_

"If you are insinuating myself being a perverted 17 years old, you are dead wrong." He said with annoyance.

" _Hey, I didn't mean it in that way! Any man would stare at her beauty."_ Yurusen raised his tablet in defense. " _Besides, when we saw her, I decided to look into some information. Seems she is really popular in the school."_

"Is that so?"

" _Yup."_

"Since you are here, has there been anything involving them?"

Yurusen looks at his tablet, his stubby hand scrolling before tapping the screen and presented a digital news article. " _Seems this city has been suffering the 'odd' incidents. Most antique shops have all been trashed and no one saw anything inside that place."_ He informed.

"Antique shops? Why trash the place?"

" _Don't know but from the looks of it, they are looking for something."_

"It's them alright…" He frowned heavily, anger dripping in his tone. "Hopefully we will have another lead and take care of it."

" _I'm sure we will. For now, let's live a day of relaxation while keeping on eye on anything."_

"Sure…" He sighed.

Deep down, he doesn't recall the last time he had the time to relax. Ever since that day, he didn't know how to live the life of a normal person. He may show his personality, but in his soul, it was nothing but pain and anger, having a need to vent out against the ones he has been looking for.

And one day, he will stop them. No matter the cost.

* * *

Gym class.

A class that teaches students the opportunity to provide a healthy lifestyle as well as improving their bodies during exercises.

For Enrique, he had no problem with it. One such reason is that of his constant training. He did well in the routine exercises before officially starting the class' assignments.

One of the assignments being running around the track field. He and his classmates were jogging around the track, the teen following the lesson.

It brought up memories of his training. The reason why he trains himself.

All the thoughts and memories allow time to pass by. It felt a way to escape the reality… a sense of peace he longs for.

He stops for a moment. Peace. When was the last time he ever felt that? Days? Months? Years?

Yeah, he may show his personality but to feel peace? That hasn't been felt in a long time… they took it from him.

The sound of the whistle abruptly brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Alderete! Finish the jogging!" He heard the gym teacher shout.

"Sorry, sir!" The American replied before he resumes his jogging. ' _One day… One day I will get it all back…'_

That mindset drove him. It is what motivated him.

Once gym class ended, he changed back to his uniform and decided to use the small window to relax for a bit before the next class starts.

Making his way through the halls, he decides to walk to the school rooftops to have a clear mind. Nearing the stairs, he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Sorry," The teen noticed the person who bumped into him. While he was wearing the school uniform in a similar manner as he does but the sleeves were rolled up a bit. He is the same height as him, about 5 foot 6 inches with brown hair that is jutting in all directions. His eyes were a light green color and his skin at a similar tone to his own. Oddly, scars were seen on his forearms even a scar under his right eye. Did something happen to him to get those scars?

"It's alright," Enrique replied. "Are you a new student here? I never saw you before."

It was an honest question. He has seen every person in the school and not once he saw the brunette. His best guess, he was transferred to the school after him.

"Hai, I'm Toujou Basara."

"Ah, a first year," He realized. "I'm Enrique, a second year. Nice to meet you."

"A foreigner?"

"I have been living here for a while."

"Onii-chan!" A female voice called out.

They turned around to see a red-haired young woman and almost pink colored iris while wearing the girl's academy uniform.

"Oh, Mio, you're here." Basara noticed her sister.

' _Did she call him her brother? They don't look related…'_ Enrique thought to himself. Could they be adopted?

Mio took notice of Enrique. "Did something happen, onii-chan?"

Basara was about to speak but Enrique beat him to it. "We just bumped into each other… Mio, right?" The raven-haired teen stated.

"My name is Naruse Mio."

' _Adopted might be the best guess.'_ He noted. "The name's Enrique Alderete. A second year." He introduced himself to her with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too senpai."

Senpai. If Yurusen heard that… on second thought, he rather not think about that. Yurusen has been too indulged in the wonders of Japanese anime. He can be annoying at times, even if he is family.

The school bell earned their attention. "Class is about to begin. We should get going, Mio." Basara insisted.

"Alright, Onii-chan." Mio understood. "It was nice meeting you senpai."

"Same here. Take care you two." Enrique gave his parting words as the duo walk in the opposite direction.

Enrique sighed, realizing his moment of relaxation had to wait now.

" _Hey, Enrique…"_

"Aw shit." Enrique glanced and saw Yurusen. "Please don't tell me you heard the conversation."

" _Heard what?"_

"Nevermind. What's wrong?"

" _That Basara kid… I sensed the power within him… very dangerous…"_ The ghost answered. " _And the girl, Mio… she is giving off an aura of..."_

"Of what?"

" _A demon."_

"A demon? Wait, they exist?"

" _Don't you remember what I told you, years back?"_ Enrique pondered before recalling Yurusen's explanation of the supernatural.

"Oh right…"

" _Then you must know, that girl is a demon with human blood. No demon would look_ that _human unless a demon has a large portion of human blood within them. My best guess, probably a half-breed of sorts."_

"What about Basara? You mentioned a dangerous power."

" _There is something about it… I just can't put a finger on it. And his aura… it's too… confusing."_

This gave Enrique a sense of surprise. Yurusen can easily tell who is human and who isn't.

"Maybe we'll find out why soon."

" _And another thing."_

"What?"

" _Senpai eh?"_ Yurusen snickered. " _Bwahahahaha!"_

"So you _did_ hear that!?" Enrique barked.

" _Uh oh."_ He quickly bolts.

"Get back here you floating eyeball!" Enrique shouted as he chases after the spirit.

* * *

Enrique sighed heavily albeit silently as he listened to the class lecture. After dealing with Yurusen (who should be reeling from a big headache by now), he arrived in class not too long ago.

As of now, he was occupied about what Yurusen told him about Mio and Basara. A demon and an unknown. He never thought to encounter a demon in person. Yurusen may have explained the supernatural, he never met any faction aside from _them._

He just hopes _they_ will appear. He wants answers. And he _wants_ payback. They have been sighted in those antique shops for a reason. Why exactly would they go to shops like that anyway? It doesn't make sense.

They are looking for something. Something so important they would trash the stores until they find it. It doesn't add up.

The school bell rang, promptly allowing the teacher to face the students.

"Today's class ends today."

With relief, Enrique follows his classmates outside and towards the school gates, and Yurusen flies to the side of his head.

" _Hey Enrique, don't you think we should learn more about that demon girl and boy with scars?"_ He asked.

"Nah, I don't think it's a good idea to pry into their past," Enrique told Yurusen.

 _"But even so don't you think it's odd, for a demon to be in a human school,"_ Yurusen told him.

"I guess but even so..." Enrique said while rubbing his head. He already has a lot on his mind right now.

Leaving the school, he was walking on the streets of Tokyo. Two years he was already understanding where to go. He saw himself at the intersection and saw the light was inactive. He sighed.

He just has to wait.

Waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green, the foreigner looks at the sky, seeing how the sun was slowly setting. Times like this… it was the only moment to have a sense of relaxation.

Ever since…

Suddenly, Yurusen floated right in front of him. His eye twitched in annoyance. "Yurusen, what is it?"

" _Sorry if I had to interrupt your moment of relaxation but we have a problem!"_

The teen's brows furrowed, a corner of his lips curling into a frown. "If it's about Mio and Basara, I am not listening. I told you, we are not prying on their past." With the crosswalk light allowing him to cross the street, he was about to walk.

" _But Enrique!_ They're _here! I sense_ them _on the move!"_ Yurusen said, waving his arms in panic.

Enrique stopped his movements before looking at Yurusen. "Where?" His voice was dripping with venom, anger clearly present in his tone.

* * *

After that reunion earlier in his class with one of the classmates who turns out to be someone he knew in the past, Basara had a long day. But aside from this, he and Mio make their way home.

"So, Basara, how was your talk with Yuki?" Mio asked with her eyes narrow.

"Oh it wants well, don't worry about it," Basara said while rubbing his head.

"Is that so?" Mio asked, not buying it.

The walk took time but eventually, they made it home. Opening the door, the two enter the household before a voice calls out to them.

"Mio-sama, Basara-san! Welcome back!" By the couch was a beautiful young girl with long silver hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a dress with white frills underneath the skirt. Around the collar was a keyhole. "Did everything go well on the first day for Basara-san?"

"Something like that."

The loli raised an eyebrow before she shrugged. The first day of schools always can be odd. Going back to her leisure, her eyes drifting to that item again. It keeps getting her curious and wondering why something that old was put in a frame.

"You know, not once I understand that old piece of paper…" Maria said, staring at the old document kept on the frame that hangs above the sofa.

"It was something dad got from a friend," Basara answered, setting his bag down. "Something about being part of history."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged in response. He honestly had no clue what it was exactly and didn't bother to ask his dad. All he knew, it was important to him.

"I'll go start making dinner," Basara said before making his way to the kitchen.

Until the teen sensed something odd. Looking back, he saw nothing. Strange… he swore he heard something.

Basara noticed something off. He glanced at the living room again. He noticed some of the furniture shaking slightly. Something moved them a bit

"Onii-chan, where is-" She stopped as she too took notice. "What the? What's going on?" Mio asked.

Basara shushed that them signaling them to be quiet, which they complied. Once silent, the furniture stopped shaking.

Carefully listening to his surroundings, he heard something behind them. He turned around saw the trash can being levitated in the air, like someone or something is lifting it before it was thrown at them.

"Look out!" Basara pushed his two sisters to the ground, as the trash can passes under them.

"Just what is going on?" Maria asked out loud.

"Come on you two, we need to get away from here!" Basara told them before he and his sisters run.

The brunette quickly noticed the old document before grabbing it knowing the value it holds for his dad. The three run out of the house as a hole formed on the door, as if something stabbed through it.

"Wh-What…" Mio was surprised, taking a step back from the close call. Something actually got into their home and was targeting them.

"Let's go," Basara advised before they run from whatever trespassed their home.

Upon finding themselves at the park, Basara made sure Mio and the silver-haired girl stayed close to him. His guard raised, keeping watching of anything.

"Do you think we lost it?"

"I don't know but we don't know what it is or where it is." The younger girl stated. "None of us can't see whatever is attacking us."

Until something punches onto Maria's head, sending her to the ground while knocking her out.

"Maria!" Mio rushed and checks on her.

Basara then drew out and summons his sword, being on guard for the invisible entity's next attack. It was here. Looking left and right, he saw nothing in his sights.

He needed to focus.

Closing his eyes, he begins to focus on his other senses, and picture the figure in his mind, and senses it running from his back, to his side, and to his front.

Then the figure stops in front of him, and charge at Basara going to attack him...Before Basara opens his eyes, and slashes on the figure's chest, and slashes at it again. He kept on his attack, but the entity then jumps away from Basara to provide distance between the two.

Basara focuses his senses again before he could he saw small footprint cracks onto the ground and saw that it was heading to Mio.

"Look out!" Basara said before he manages to get in between the entity, and Mio, but let the entity attacks him, which sends him to the ground.

Growling in pain, he manages to stand up. He needed to make whatever is attacking them appear. "Mio, Maria, get down!"

They immediately fall to the ground as their brother focused on his sword.

Using his strength to hit whatever was here, Basara quickly swings his sword in a full 360. Luckily, he managed to hit whatever was here, and to the three, they didn't expect it to finally reveal itself under the moonlight.

"What in the…" The three gasped at _what_ they were seeing.

The once invisible entity was finally known to them. It was an ominous humanoid wearing a white hakamashita and bright blue hakama pants, a nodachi in its claws. Its head was connected to the white hakamashita shirt as if it was acting as its skin. Its blue eyes gleaming in the night as its black scarf was around its neck.

It pointed at Basara with its sword, the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight, " _ **Lucky you were to make me appear."**_ It spoke before its blue eyes narrows. " _ **Now, hand me the relic you hold."**_

"What do you want with it?" He questioned the entity.

" _ **Nothing you**_ **humans** _ **and**_ **demons** _ **should know."**_

This made the three be in caution. It knew that some of them are not human.

" _ **Either you hand it over or the next thing to happen is you three dead on the ground."**_

"Go ahead and try."

It chuckled darkly before it suddenly turned invisible again. The entity no longer in their sights or footsteps heard from it. As if it was a ghost.

"What the?" Basara is in shock at seeing it disappear. He went on the defensive to this predicament. He was trained to fight demons in the past but whatever he is facing, it is a new race of supernatural. He was lucky he managed to deliver a hit earlier but now, it became unpredictable.

He needed to focus and tread carefully. Whatever it is, it is hostile and the safety of his family is important.

Basara then senses the entity coming at Mio again, but then blocks it attacks, before it jumps away.

The brunette then senses it running behind him, and soon turns around to block its attack. Suddenly he senses it above him, going to attack from above, which made him block its attack, and they were in weapons locked. He gritted, feeling the pressure increasing. It was strong with whatever weapon it was using.

Basara felt an impact to his abdomen, nearly feeling his stomach crushed. Whatever the entity is, it can bring pain and can attack without being seen. The teen attempts to strike where it hit him but the sword didn't cut through anything, only the air.

He felt pain on his back, no doubt the monster attacked him from behind. He swings his blade but again, there was nothing. He couldn't see it at all.

Then the entity continues attacking at Basara at all sides.

Punching him on the cheek, Basara felt the impact which made him slash but felt that he misses. Then the entity attacks him from behind his head, which made him turned around to slashed at it, but it dodges his attack again.

The entity continues attacking at Basara, punching him on both cheeks, kicks him on the back, and then to his leg, and finally uppercuts him to the ground.

Basara slowly tries to get back up, but the entity stomps his foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The invisible monster glares down at the human. While he couldn't see it, he could feel its killing intention.

Before the entity could kill Basara to take the antique, the revving engine of a motorcycle soars and hits the creature, smacking it away from the brunette. The motorcycle skids to a halt, the headlights facing them as the teens had to shield their eyes from the light.

It is a deep blue motorcycle but it had two horns on it along with chains embedded in the sides where the engine was.

And someone was on the bike.

The newcomer was wearing a black suit underneath his armor, with the armor being colored black. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armor, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armor was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armor. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was glowing yellow.

The hands also had small pieces of armor at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had blue knee guards to protect them, with similarly colored bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over his armor was a black hoodie with blue trimmings, with its collar being pull back to reveal blue lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from its short sleeves and the hood down as well as having belt-like straps on its shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail.

The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two blue devil-like horns that had a silver edge, with a blue gem embedded near the base.

The motorcycle's headlights shining in the dark as the warrior's blue trimmings on his armor and faceplate glow in the darkness.

"What the-?!" Basara didn't expect the newcomer, its mask ominous, the headlight of its bike behind it casting its shadow.

" _ **Specter…. you actually followed us!?"**_

"Yeah...and continuing what I do after everything you bastards did." His voice sounded distorted, not in a deep tone but enough to make it sound ominous.

The invisible spirit lunge towards 'Specter' but he dodged the attack and punched it with a swift jab to its torso, surprising the three.

He can _see_ them. To the three, they saw small sparks throughout the brawl, even if the dark spirit was invisible to them, the 'Specter' can see them as clear as day. Each clash revealed a glimmer of the monster as if Specter's attacks often make it visible.

"Who… is that?" The silver-haired girl asked.

"I don't know…" The red-haired girl answered.

'Specter' moves his hand over to the odd buckle and from a glowing seal, a weapon flies to his hand and the sound of a gun clicking. He was holding a unique blue rifle with an orange grip, the hilt holding a symbol of an 'eye'. Aiming, he begins to fire at the invisible spirit, the said kaijin using its nodachi to defend itself from the bullets.

Specter growled in irritation, firing relentlessly as a few bullets finally cut through its defenses. The cries of the injured spirit were music to his ears, glad to see it injured. It deserved it. The spirit growled in anger to the predicament. Specter was here and he needed to warn the others of the situation.

" _ **We'll be back, Specter! Just you wait!"**_ The spirit brought up odd eyeballs and tossed them at the masked rider, summoning footsoldiers that were in all black except their blue eyes. Despite the others unable to see, Specter was still able to as the sword spirit fled.

"So it escaped…" He shoots the footsoldiers one by one and he indeed saw it nowhere. "Damn it… and why go after an antique…" He glanced at the three teens who were staring at him.

His faceplate gave an eerie feeling to Mio but Basara seems defensive.

"Who are you?"

The Rider turned around to his motorcycle, ignoring them.

"Oi! Just who-" When Basara attempted to approach, Specter quickly aimed with his rifle.

"Don't." His distorted voice warned. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Just tell us who you are."

"Only a phantom chasing after those like _them_." He slowly took a few steps back until he moved onto his motorcycle, the engines purring. "I am Specter." The back wheels unleashed a blue mist as it was shrouding the Rider.

"Wait!" Basara summoned his sword to clear the mist but saw Specter was no longer there like he was never there.

"Just who is he…" He looks at the antique in his hand. "And why was that… thing after it…"

"Basara…?"

"I have a feeling there is something going on, something none of us know… whoever Specter is… he knows something about that invisible thing…"

From afar, Specter was on his motorcycle, looking down at them. He revs the engine before driving away from the scene to prevent himself from being spotted.

* * *

As 'Specter' arrives close to an apartment complex, he parks the motorcycle away from prying eyes. Moving off the vehicle, he watches blue flames and chains surrounding it before it vanished in the blink of an eye.

Satisfied, he reaches to his belt and removes the item inside it before closing it.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

The belt vanished in flames before the armor did the same. Once it dissipated, it revealed the young man from before. The Foreigner. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had to remind himself why he does this.

He is here to eradicate them.

Walking out of the alley, he walks to his apartment in need of rest. He still wondered why that dark spirit was after Basara. More specifically, wanting the antique he carries. There was something about it he doesn't know.

" _Well, at least this is the right city where all the Ganma have been heading to,"_ Yurusen said, appearing on Enrique's shoulder.

"Yeah." His partner agreed. "Now we finally got them where we needed to know."

After so many years, they were finally converging into one location. The city he is in. Something drew them here and it has something to do with the antique.

Approaching the door to his apartment, he inserts the key into the door lock, twisting it to unlock it. Once he opened it, he enters the building. The sound of glass clinking drew his attention.

Someone was in the apartment.

Being careful, the teen slowly walks towards the small kitchen to see who was at the dining table. Just as he was going to pounce, he froze at the sight of the guest who was here.

The man they saw was wearing what seems to be tribal robes with a staff in his hand. His hair was long but was a gray color due to his age.

"Gramps?!" He recognized the man who was taking a sip of tea.

"Ah, Enrique. Good to see you have returned!"

" _Hey Sennin!"_ Yurusen greeted happily.

"W-What are you doing here?!" The teen asked. "It's been too long!"

He hasn't seen the Great Sage in the past 13 years. To see him here now, it was a surprise.

"I came to see how you are doing. I noticed you recently used your power again." The Great Sage replied.

Sennin was someone Enrique knew for a long time since his childhood. He was wise albeit tends to act oddly at times. There was a moment he once saw Sennin in a mailman uniform which befuddled him in the past.

"So you found the Ganma?"

"Yeah," Enrique's fingers dig into his palms, almost drawing blood. "But one of them got away."

"I see." The Sage took a sip of his tea.

The teen licked his lips to regain his breath, remembering what the Ganma tried to do. It was after that antique for a good reason. He needed to ask him.

"I have a question."

"Ask away Enrique."

Taking a deep breath, the foreigner looks at Sennin, his eyes focused and serious. "Gramps, just what are the Ganma after? They are looking for something and one of them targeted Basara due to that antique he owns." Enrique asked. "What is going on here?"

The great sage's mood turned serious. "It seems you have finally learned what they have been doing."

"What exactly?"

"The Eyecons."

"Eyecons?"

"Do you remember the item I gave you to become Specter?" The teen brought the item he took out earlier. "That is an Eyecon."

"An Eyecon?" He looks at the Eyecon. "How does it relate to the antique?"

"Perhaps I should start with what the Eyecons are."

The Great Sage prepared another cup of tea as Enrique and Yurusen took their seats.

"You see, there are other Eyecons out in the world that contains the soul of heroes; people from history all over the world." He explained. "In other words, the Eyecons are the very souls of the legendary heroes. If you collect 15 Eyecons containing the heroic souls, you can do anything you desire with that power." He paused before giving a serious look. "But it won't be easy as it sounds since there are so many Ganma going after the Eyecons as well for that same reason."

"Wait… you are saying if I can gather 15 Eyecons before the Ganma can… Can I make a wish? Any wish?"

"Correct." The elder stood up, taking the last sip from his cup. "Now then, I should get going. I look forward to seeing what you will bring to learning this. See you again soon, Enrique!" And just like that, Sennin left, vanishing through the door.

Yurusen looks at his partner, noticing the American's stare on the Specter Eyecon.

He never thought to learn the orb he holds is called an Eyecon. An item holding the power of the souls. A power that can give him a wish he desires.

A glimmer of hope crossed the teen's features.

Any wish he could think of...

If there are objects related to the historical people, he can manifest the Eyecons and make a wish once he gathers 15 of them. This may his chance to find the peace he has been searching for.

This is where he will finally make his mark. His chance to finally take back everything he lost.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, everyone! The first chapter of my newest story. This idea was stuck in my head for quite some time and needed to let this out. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you are wondering about the pairing? I am sure some of you already have assumptions but that will remain a mystery and you will find out based on interactions of the characters. Also for my Amazons story The Wild Omega, it will be put on hold because there was an announcement about an upcoming movie that concludes the Amazons series so until then, it will stay on hold.** **Oh and to those who don't like this story, then why are you even reading it in the first place? Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow and I will assure you all that I will return again to the next chapter! And I welcome to anyone who wants to help make a Cover image for this too. Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Hunt! A Warlord Appears

**A/N: Hey everyone! Again, I am sorry for the late updates, working two jobs have been keeping me busy and thankfully with today being New Year's Eve, I thought to publish this chapter on the last day of 2018. And so, here ya go. And also, I am going to point out some facts to prevent further complaints:**

 **EXPLANATION: Has Basara ever faced spiritual entities such as Ganma in the past? No, he has not. He and others of the Hero clan were trained to fight** _ **demons**_ **. In other words, Basara and other Heroes like him aren't fully knowledgeable of the understanding of Ganma nature. And they have never fought ghosts like them growing up. And have demons faced them too? Specter, on the other hand, does since he fights the Ganma for the Eyecons. In conclusion, Basara may use his skills but he has never been able to fully gauge a Ganma when they are invisible as a ghost and dangerous. However, it will change later on knowing sooner or later, Specter will have to request help so there you have it. Happy?**

' _Thought'_

 **"Ganma"**

* * *

After the attack, Basara made sure his sisters were okay. Albeit he held bruises and cuts, it didn't bother him. His family was more important. However he got bested by the invisible entity, a sense of defeat crossed his expression. And yet, the armored one, 'Specter', actually made the dark spirit flee in defeat.

Specter was experienced in the fight against the unseen. Question is, how was Specter able to see it as clear as day while himself, Mio, and Maria was unable to?

It left him with questions but also his mind making himself focus on his mistakes on the fight. While his senses helped him, it didn't do much against the unknown entity. It was unknown, new, and dark. While he was trained to fight demons, fighting an unknown entity that is invisible and not a demon was new to him.

With that said, he explained the recent incident to his father, the one who trained him and the reason why Mio and Maria are here.

"And the spirit was unseen. I was able to harm it a few times but after that, it used its spiritual abilities and took advantage." He stated to his father over the phone.

" _What changed?"_

"Someone fought it, and was able to see and harm it unlike us."

" _Are you sure?"_

Basara nodded, "I'm sure and he called himself Specter. I never got a chance to ask him questions the moment he vanished."

There was silence. _"Describe him."_

"Wearing a black jacket and armor with blue markings. His chest held the symbol of an eye."

" _Did you say an eye?"_

"Yes, why?"

" _There have been similar incidents and sightings in the past."_ His father told him over the phone. _"Based on your description of this armored 'Specter', it is the same one sighted around the world for the past 10 years."_

"Really? This Specter has been around the world for years?"

" _Yes. Whoever Specter is, you probably stumbled onto something he knows about that invisible entity and the antique I own."_ He stated.

"So that entity is aiming for the antique?"

" _Based on what you explained, yes."_ His father's voice was serious. _"You and your sisters need to be careful. Something tells me it will come back. Is that understood?"_

"Yes, of course."

The call ended, allowing Basara to set down his phone. Realizing the situation, he had to keep his father's item close. If he said is true, the entity will continuously hunt them down until it retrieves it. He had to keep his guard up from now on, especially when the entity is invisible and unseen.

And then there was the armored combatant, Specter.

He saw the way 'Specter' fight the dark entity. The speech about what he is doing, it sounds like he has been chasing after them for years. A mission to eradicate them. He has never seen or heard of Specter until his dad told him over the phone about the similar incidents across the globe.

He was chasing the dark spirits.

And it all leads here to this very city. Question is why? Is there a connection between the dark entity, Specter, and the relic his dad owns?

"Just who are you, Specter?" Basara wondered.

* * *

 **A Specter's Testament**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Hunt! A Warlord Appears!**

A new day began at the academy as the foreigner is focusing on the history class lecture, quietly taking notes on the Sengoku era.

Deep down, he is thinking about the Ganma who is currently hunting for the Eyecons. Based on its weapon, it was a Nodachi Ganma, experienced with the use of the long blade.

Perhaps it could be related to the artifact that Basara holds, which could be related to the era itself. Now that he thinks about it, the Nodachi Ganma seems to know much about the document. As if the blade the Ganma took possession of has a history...

Maybe it's related on the Eyecons. He recalled a lesson earlier from Yurusen. To make the spirit appear, he needed to find three things: The item in question, the person who holds a deep bond or connection to it, and finally the Eye Seal.

The Seal was an Art to awaken the soul, manifesting itself into a spiritual form in reality. The Ganma however, use weapons based on the era the Eyecon belongs to in order to create a link. Question is… what does that frame hold? He never got a chance to see what it was exactly, he was more focused on killing the Ganma last night.

He should keep an eye on Basara for tonight. The Ganma could attempt to take the item from him again.

The Ganma use the darkness, the night to their advantage. While in the day, they simply do the same thing: attacking, searching, and manipulating but at night? They wreak _havoc_. Like dark spirits, darkness makes them stronger and have more plans than in the day. He should know, he has seen what they are capable of in the night like before.

He needed to be careful this time. He won't let any innocents caught in his battles. He swore to this ever since he became Specter. And the reason why he went after the Ganma. No one would ever lose everything.

Like he did.

He still remembers that night where everything changed for him. Once he gathers fifteen Eyecons, he can finally get back what he lost. To bring back the peace he longed for.

The class bell rang, earning the students attention as well as the teacher's own. The bell was signaling the end of the first class.

"Alright students, we will continue where we left off next class. Remember to study the beginning of the Sengoku Jidai during the 15th century. You will be tested once we finish the subject of the era."

The phantom rider heard a few quiet whines. Seems a few didn't like the fact they had to take a test soon. He didn't care since he needed to ace it. That was all that matters.

With the second class in the next ten minutes, he waited as he looks at his notebook. Staring, he sees a drawing of Yurusen appear on the left page.

"Any luck?" He whispered.

" _No. Based on what Sennin explained to us last night, the document Basara has clearly is of historic origin."_

"Do you know to who exactly?"

" _Hey, don't ask me! It isn't easy and the fact I can barely get a chance since that guy is protective of it."_ Yurusen crossed his arms with a slight frown.

"I don't blame him. He was attacked by a spirit he can't see." He spoke in understanding. "He is probably not gonna let anyone else take a look at it."

The spirit sighed, having to agree with the phantom rider. _"I guess you're right. He can fight, but it's almost impossible to fight something you can't see."_

"We'll wait till the second class is over. We can figure out what to do next."

 _Lunchtime…._

With the lessons ending for the first half of the day, he leaves the classroom to eat lunch. Traveling downstairs to the main floor, he noticed Basara and Mio getting ready for lunch. Seems they are wary due to the attack by that Ganma yesterday. He wouldn't blame them for that. The brunette seemed more on guard than Mio who was concerned. Due to the Ganma being seen as a spiritual force, they would attack at any given moment should the opportunity arises.

" _Are you going to follow him?"_ Yurusen asked, knowing what the young man will do.

"Basara has some kind of item that the Ganma want. Whatever it is, we can't let them take it." He stated.

He then follows Basara without being seen, hoping it will lead him to the Ganma.

* * *

Basara is currently with Mio going outside to eat their lunch for the day. While this is their time to relax, they cannot do so due to the unknown spirit's presence. While they are saved due to Specter's interference, it might attack again for the antique they have.

"Basara-niisan...are you okay?" Mio asked.

"Just keeping watch of that invisible spirit." He explained. "We never encountered anything like it before and it beat us just because we can't see it."

"At least you harmed it, right?"

"I did, but I was just lucky. We're helpless if we don't find a way to make it visible like last time." Basara frowned.

When he fought it, the damage it took allowed him to see it but then vanished immediately. The dark spirit was no demon nor was it any known race. In fact, the spirit was completely unknown, unlike the spirits a few Heroes use for their combat. It reeks of hostility and dark with the capability of physical damage.

"Did you bring the antique your dad asked to protect?"

Basara nodded, pointing at the bag he's carrying. "But I am left with questions…"

"What do you mean?"

"Specter. He mentioned that phantom rider has been seen around the world for 10 years." Basara pondered. "And based on the interaction towards the dark spirit… he's been hunting them."

"Do you think he knows more about these spirits than any of us?"

"If he can see them… then it's possible… but how can he see a spirit clearly?"

Spirits were seen as an invisible force for a reason. But to learn someone can see spirits like a human being? It was unheard of. Could Specter have been a banished Hero or was he something else entirely?

"Could it be related to the armor and belt he's wearing?" The redhead recalled Specter's armor.

"Now that you mentioned it–"

A cluster of rocks was thrown towards Basara and his sister, both using their arms to shield themselves. When the pelting stopped, Basara looks around, seeing nothing or no one.

Who would throw rocks at the two? Was it an insulting prank or–

"GUH!" Basara coughed, kneeling on the ground and clutching his stomach from the sudden, harsh blow. He nearly felt his insides caving from it from the impact.

"Onii-chan!"

Then, he felt it. There was killing intent permeating in the air. His green eyes travel around him, trying to find it. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a kick to his head, creating a distance between him and his sister.

The brunette grunted before he suddenly felt his bag being tugged from his person, no doubt the invisible assailant is trying to take it away from him by force. The predicament making them realize what is happening.

"It's the spirit from yesterday!" Mio recognized.

Basara's arm was covered in armor before he swings the blade but it met the invisible spirit's own sword based on the impact that was delivered.

" _ **Good eye. But you won't stop me."**_ Basara noticed the silhouette of the spirit. It was the Nodachi Ganma.

The silhouette slowly vanishes, the Ganma using its spiritual abilities to take advantage. Basara grimaced, keeping his focus on his surroundings.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and quickly swings the blade to his back, blocking the blade but he feels a change in the air. He quickly glides back but a lock of his hair fell to the ground at the close call. The attack would have beheaded him.

At least he knows when it attacks but it isn't enough to detect it. He felt the change of the air again, forcing him to evade once more.

" _ **Do you seriously want to fight me?"**_ He heard it mock.

The first year student swings his silver blade to the right but met nothing. He felt a slash from the back, forcing him to wince and horizontally swipe the sword but nothing came in contact with anything again.

A sliver of annoyance scrunched his face. The spirit was practically trying to humiliate him. Immediately, he holds the blade up, blocking the invisible nodachi. He held his ground but stumbled when the spirit's sword was no longer against his own.

That was until he felt the sudden swift push in the air. Evading with a barrel roll, he was unscathed but it served as the right chance. The blade cuts through Basara's school bag, the encased document soaring in the air. Seeing the document, Basara attempted to reach for it but he quickly dodges the invisible attack of the Ganma. He swings his weapon but only cuts through the air.

His green eyes travel across his surroundings, trying to locate the spirit. The brunette quickly spins with his sword around but nothing came in contact with the steel of his blade.

He felt a push from the front, sending him flying onto the ground. Getting up again, he looks around as Mio watches her brother fight the spirit.

The Nodachi Ganma was taunting the brunette with its attacks. It was amused to the young teen's adamant effort to strike it. Unlike Specter, the boy couldn't see it at all. Without an Eyecon, he was at a disadvantage.

" _ **Give it up. Then again, you can't hear me or see me without an Eyecon."**_ It sneered and was prepared for the final attack. Sheathing the weapon, it bends its knees and was preparing its ultimate attack.

"HEY, GANMA!"

It stopped itself before everyone took notice of Enrique glaring coldly at it.

" _ **You…"**_

The teen's eyes were filled with cold fury as if he holds a major, _murderous_ grudge towards the invisible entity. He was slowly approaching them as his hand brushes across his waist swiftly, blue flames igniting around it. When the flames died down, it revealed the familiar buckle they recognized, especially the Ganma.

" _ **You… you are the damn Specter!?"**_

"Yes, and you're about to experience _pain_." He brings up the odd eyeball from before and drops it into the buckle and closes it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

A parka hoodie flies out of the belt and around the foreigner. He glares at the 'Ganma' and said, "Henshin…" He quickly pulls and pushes the lever, running towards the enemy.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO, KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

He leaps into the air and punches it in the face, sending it reeling and hitting the tree. Unlike most spirits, it was capable of damaging its surroundings as the tree trunk carved in. The Ganma moves aside the debris, grabbing its blade and charge towards Specter with the intent to kill.

Specter evades the attack from the Ganma, before punching its body a few times and kicking it in the stomach.

With the sword in its grip, it swings the nodachi but the Rider uses his forearm to hit its wrist. The block sent anger and annoyance towards the Ganma. Its blue eyes narrow angrily before using its knee but the phantom rider uses his other arm to stop it in place. Looking at each other, they quickly shove each other back. They kept their distance looking for a chance to attack.

"Enrique-senpai… was that Specter from last night?" Basara uttered, surprised to the event that has unfolded. He didn't expect the foreign student to be the fighter who they saw last night. Let alone capable to do this.

When they first met, he didn't look like a fighter but seeing the ongoing battle, his eyes were truly deceived. As they say, 'looks can be deceiving'.

Gliding left from the incoming sword, Specter slams his fist against the Nodachi Ganma's chest, shoving him at a good distance for him. The dark spirit sees the incoming Rider, prompting it to barrel roll.

Its cyan eyes noticed the encased document, forcing it to quickly crawl to it. The second-year student prevented its progress by slamming his foot on its right leg.

The phantom rider grabs the Ganma by the ankle and pulls the spirit with force. Seeing its head, Specter punches its face, its body flipping over upon impact. Landing on its back, it rolls aside to avoid a foot to the ribs by the bastard rider.

Standing on its feet, the Nodachi uses his sword to parry the attack as well as the gunshots the rider was delivering. They continued to clash their weapons until they broke off to gain some distance.

" _ **Why do you want to stop us from achieving our goal, Specter?!"**_

"To protect more lives from evil spirits like you. After what you bastards took from me, you deserve it." There was anger in the slightly distorted voice.

The dark spirits were the reason for his pain and he intends to see it through they are dead.

The Ganma growled before it glanced at the witnesses for a good moment. Its facial features move up slightly to an idea in mind. It was giving a mocking grin.

" _ **Then let's see if you value life, Specter!"**_ It turns around towards Mio. While she couldn't see it, she could feel the killing intent it holds.

He saw the Ganma unleash his attack at Mio, making Basara take action but what he didn't expect was Specter to get in front of them and take the attack, sparks bleeding off his armor.

"Guh…" he fell on one knee, his armor emitting smoke as if it delivered considerable damage to his body.

"Senpai!"

" _ **Huh, is that all you got?"**_ The Ganma mocked.

It strikes Specter across the chest, sparks bleeding off his black armor. He held back a scream of pain from its attack, the blade nearly close to cutting through his armor.

Clutching its claws, the evil spirit slams his fist against Specter's helmet. The impact sent him across the ground, his armor and coat covered in dust from the ground beneath.

As he stands up, the Ganma slashes him twice creating more spark before punching him in the stomach and kicking him away, sending him tumbling on the ground once more.

The Phantom Rider grimaced, his mind screaming at him to stand up. While his body was in pain, he did his best to ignore it. The pain was nothing compared to the pain of what they have taken from him in the past.

" _ **Face it, Specter! You won't win this time! When you die here, I will be praised as the one able to slay the bastard who has been killing our kin!"**_ The Ganma gloated, shoving Specter across the ground with its foot. " _ **What can you possibly know about the value of life that is worthless?"**_

"What I know…." his right-hand grips the dirt. "I know life is everything! I will continue the fight to provide the peace I need. To provide a chance to take back everything I lost! _To live my way of life!_ "

The antique suddenly glowed to his words, catching their attention.

"What the…"

" _ **Impossible…."**_

Specter remembered what Sennin told him. He approaches the antique and with his hands, he begins to draw a seal over it. The seal he drew was in the shape of an eye, identical to the symbol on his chestplate.

Soon, an item comes out with wisps of purple smoke, revealing a floating parka hood that was purple in color but it held piercing violet eyes. It flies around before descending down to Specter.

"Onii-chan… are you seeing this?" Mio asked her brother.

"Yeah... a spirit just came out from that document…."

The ghost rider stares at the spirit, its eyes giving tales. "Nobunaga…."

"Nobunaga…? As in the great Daimyo?" Basara recalled the history of the man who unified Japan in the Sengoku period. He was also one of the few to have brought inspiration to some heroes. This was a discovery; the spirit of Nobunaga manifest itself to Specter. Many questions run in his mind to the possibilities of how Specter was capable of such a feat.

Specter stares before he said, "Lend me your power. To stop them from destroying the life they seek to remove! To wipe them out of existence!"

It stares before nodding and flew into his belt, a glow forming in the buckle. Specter moves his hand over to it and out came a new Eyecon. It held a purple color with the words NOBUNAGA.

"An Eyecon…" He then opened the Ghost Driver and replaced the one in his belt before closing it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The flying parka jacket flew out of his belt and around Specter, the group noticing it made a pose as they swore they saw someone else in its place before Specter pushes the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!**_

 _ **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!**_

The damashii placed itself onto him, donning his new form as the faceplate connected to his helmet. His faceplate held the image of two rifles in a 'X' formation and retained his two horns on his mask. The hood was also kept in place with the coat itself. He could feel the changed power coursing through him.

The Nodachi Ganma took a step back, seeing the new form. Specter got the Luminary before it could. The tables were finally turned in this fight.

"Now… I will show you my way of life," Summoning his rifle, he quickly fired as the Ganma was distracted to the situation.

The Ganma got hit by the attacks before it uses its blade to defend. It managed to block again only this time, the bullets were pushing it back.

Specter draws closer to shoot but the Ganma attempted to behead the bastard. However, the human blocked the steel blade with his gun before forcing the blade down, the barrel aimed at its face.

" _ **Oh shi-"**_ With the pull of a trigger, the blast sends a wave of pain to the Ganma, its sword on the ground while clutching its face in agony.

To add another form of pain, the Rider slams the gun across its cheek, pushing it away while adding more damage.

"Now it's the end for you, Ganma." He moves his gun to his belt. A small beam came out of the center of the belt and contact the weapon's eye symbol.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**_ _**GAN GAN MIRO!**_

Aiming, the two teens witness three rows of guns appearing behind Specter, all aimed at the Ganma.

"This is _your_ loss." He pulls the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_

All the guns fired at unison, unleashing a barrage of bullets. The bullets hits the Ganma multiple times, then the cloth came to life as it separates from the Ganma leaving it all exposed, sparkling energy runs through the two entities before they exploded. Two objects fell on the ground, a nodachi and an Eyecon, then the latter shattered in pieces.

Seeing it destroyed, Specter lowered his gun as he turns around to look at the two.

"Are you okay?"

"We're okay but… you?" Mio asked more than replied.

"I'm fine…" he shoulders the gun. "Just another dark spirit dealt with." He begins to walk away from them.

"Now hold on," Basara called. "Just what was that thing and why have you been chasing them? And why are you capable of seeing it when we can't?"

The Rider stopped before saying, "It is none of your business, Basara. Just stay out of this."

"Look, there may be more of those dark spirits out there."

"All I see is them needing to be eradicated by _my_ hands." He hissed. "Now lay _off_." He begins his leave, not wishing to hear more questions from Basara.

He has fought these spirits for a long time. He is already aware of how many. No matter the number, he won't let a single Ganma live until they are **extinct**.

A puff of smoke appears next to the phantom rider, revealing Yurusen. The said spirit looking at him with a questionable look. _"Is it alright to leave that Basara boy in the dark?"_

"This is my mission, Yurusen. No one else has to be involved in this."

" _From what I saw earlier, he can handle himself if he can see the Ganma. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have some help."_

"I said I can handle it myself. I have to eliminate the Ganma."

Yurusen moves, facing Specter. _"But if what Sennin said is true, then all of the Ganma will arrive at this city. Sooner or later, you'll be outnumbered."_

A short pause of silence was earned from the Rider before he said, "Just leave me be, Yurusen. I already have enough to deal with…" He gently moves Yurusen aside.

The spirit sighed before following him, unseen by the two relatives.

Unknownst to them, someone else watched the entire fight with narrowed eyes aimed at Specter.

* * *

The school bell rang not too long ago as students were finally able to leave school for the day. For Enrique however, he was on the rooftop of the school, staring at the moving clouds. He was using the few minutes to relax for a moment after having to deal with the Nodachi Ganma during lunch. Craning his head down, he reaches in his pocket and withdraws the Eyecon of Nobunaga.

"1 down… 14 more to go…" He murmured, gripping the new Eyecon.

He fought for answers and vengeance towards the Ganma. Now, he found his answers. The Eyecons. The objects of souls will give him back everything the Ganma took from him with a wish.

The Ganma took away his childhood.

They took away his peace.

They took away his life the moment they showed up on that night. That _very_ night. He won't give up on this. Not a chance. If the Ganma plan to get the Eyecons before him? They are going to regret crossing his path. His vengeance towards them will not falter. Not until they are all gone.

Taking a deep breath, he lifts his head until he noticed the door open. Taking notice, he saw someone exiting it. A girl who looks to be younger than him, wearing the female school uniform. However, her short hair was a bright blue color with eyes like amber embedded against her delicate skin. There was also a hairband on her head as well. Her eyes were staring at him.

So much for his relaxation.

Approaching him, the latter turns around. "Excuse me." She called to him. "Are you Enrique-senpai?"

"Yes." He replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Who are you?" The blunette asked, but there was a hint of demand in her voice.

"... Excuse me?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.

" _Who_ are you?"

Enrique felt his guard raise. Could she have witnessed what happened when the Nodachi attacked? While others couldn't see it, that doesn't mean they could notice the small glimpse of its appearance whenever he hits the Ganma. Especially witnessing his transformation to fight the Nodachi.

"I'm just a normal person." He replied. "I'm sorry if there is any trouble." He was about to open the door but she stopped him from doing so with her hand.

"You're lying." She narrowed her eyes. Ever since the fight, she had to find out anything to him but all she was told he was a recent transfer student, shortly before Basara's transfer to the school. "Are you from the Hero Clan?"

Enrique stares before he held back a laugh. If Yurusen was here, he would have done the same, minus holding back the laugh. Him, being part of the Hero Clan? Might as well be honest on that question. "Sorry, but I am not." He replied. "Not like _you_ guys."

"...Demon?"

"Again, no. As I said, I am as normal as you see." He tightens his grip on the door and moves it open albeit with force. "And next time, don't bother me when I am trying to relax, got it?"

His kind demeanor now held a cold glare, unlike his normal personality. She slowly moved her hand away as he retreats back into the halls. There was something about her upperclassman. He wasn't from the Hero Clan, he was a normal human being yet had a power that is completely unknown to anyone. It didn't make any sense. Heroes were the only ones capable of having power yet he isn't a Hero.

She had to investigate his reasons being here, especially whatever that thing was. She wasn't blind when she saw minor glimpses of the invisible monster when he damaged it. Or when a nodachi just lands on the ground out of nowhere.

With Enrique, he felt relief from not having that girl to ask any more questions. " _Hey, Enrique…_ " Yurusen replied, appearing in a puff of smoke. " _That blue-haired girl has some kind of power inside her."_

"Like Basara?" He assumed.

" _Their power is somewhat similar but different."_ He stated. _"She must be Basara's friend from the Hero Clan."_

"You told me of Hero Clan before… just what the heck is it exactly?"

" _What I recall, it is where those like her and Basara are raised and trained to fight demons."_

"So...like an extermination team?" He assumed.

" _Something like that… those people stick to their ideals no matter what."_

"In other words, fixated."

" _Pretty much."_

The phantom rider contemplated over Yurusen's explanation. There were two students who were from the Hero Clan but since they considered demons as their enemy, Basara wouldn't be around Mio. To his assumption, Basara was possibly used to be part of the Hero Clan. As for the girl with blue hair, she is cautious of him. He was not a Hero or Demon despite having power unknown to her.

It unsettled him. What is her purpose for staying in this city? And why is Mio staying with someone who should be her technical enemy? Even if they are now family, he couldn't help but wonder why. He scratched his head in irritation, everything felt confusing to him.

Something else is going on that he doesn't know about. While it doesn't involve the Ganma, who knows what will happen if they decide to question him about his powers.

He needed a moment to think about all of this once he gets back to the apartment.

* * *

Leaning against the building of the rooftop, across from the school, a young man looks down at the last of the students who were leaving school grounds after a long day.

He has short, wavy black hair that had blonde tips. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt over a darker grey short sleeve shirt. It was mostly hidden by the super long high-quality scarf he had wrapped around his neck, the scarf being so long that it could serve as an improper sleeve for his right arm. He wore matching baggy gray pants, along with black boots. For accessories, he tied some gray rope to serve as a wristband, along with small white feathers for earrings.

His eyes drift to each individual before he found who he was searching for. The Foreigner.

"So...Specter has arrived." He hummed with amusement. "Looks like finding the Eyecons will get more interesting."

He has heard of the Ganma being terminated by the rider for 10 years. Seems it is still ongoing and Specter finally realized what they are aiming for.

"What are your orders, Alain-sama?"

"Send in more Ganma to go after the other Eyecons. Looks like our search will become competitive." He ordered.

"As you wish."

When his guard left, the now named Alain kept his stare at the phantom rider. He reminisces of how much time past since he has last been here in the realm. The last time he last spoke to a human. "Let's see how it fares for you, old friend." He walks away, leaving behind no trace of his presence.

* * *

The phantom rider was staring at the Nobunaga Eyecon that rests on the table. After eating dinner, both he and Yurusen decided to discuss the start of their progress. That being said, the two study the object on the table. "Yurusen, what do you think?"

" _Well, we sure are on the right track based on Sennin's explanation of the Eyecons."_ Yurusen floats around the Eyecon with an observant eye, no pun intended. " _This explains a lot to why all the Ganma have been moving to this city and trashing antique shops."_

"The possibility of them finding items that can connect to the historical heroes." Enrique understood. "At least we have a start in the search… Question is: What and _where_ is the next Eyecon? And which historical figure does it involve?"

"I believe I have the answer to your question."

The teen quickly looks at the unoccupied–correction, _occupied_ seat, finally noticing the person with them.

"Gramps?!" He gawked, surprised to the unexpected visit again. He then noticed the old man no longer wearing the tribal clothes. Instead, he was wearing a classy suit from the old era (late 1800- early 1900) as he was looking over a book with a monocle. This brought the reminder of Sennin once wearing a mailman uniform in the past. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yo, I see you have obtained a new Eyecon." The man replied. "I have got some leads that may help you find the next one."

This immediately earned the teen's attention. "What is it?"

"Ah!" He opens a book. "The next Eyecon is related to a person named Thomas Edison."

"Isn't that the inventor of the phonograph and the light bulb?" Enrique recalled.

"That is correct. As you recall, the Eyecons involve people of history." Sennin reminded.

"That explains that getup you are wearing." The phantom rider crossed his arms. He had a gut feelings Sennin would wear outfits of a certain era whenever he has to find a new Eyecon. "So all I have to do is find the Eyecon of Edison?" The sage nodded. "How will I know I am finding the right leads to it?"

The older man shrugged and said, "I don't know."

The Rider facepalms at the answer. "So I am basically going to start from square one and I have to find the clues of the object in order to get the Eyecon?" He grumbled.

"Pretty much. But you found the first one pretty quickly I'm sure it will not be a problem for you." Sennin stated. "Besides, the Ganma are also looking for the Eyecons, so any place they might attack is a possible lead."

"You have a point…" He remembered the dark spirits searching through antique shops. However, if there are people who own objects of history that are connected to the historical figures, no doubt the Ganma would divert their search to both sources.

If he goes after them, he will find the item they wanted. Follow the Ganma, and it will lead him to an Eyecon.

"Watch yourself out there. And try not to be reckless fighting them, okay?" With those words, Sennin vanished on the spot.

" _Well… that's a start, right?"_

"At least it's better than nothing." He replied. "We find the Ganma, we find the Eyecons. We have a plan despite how broad it is."

" _And what? We just follow the crumbs?"_ Yurusen receives a look from Enrique. " _Forget I asked."_

The phantom rider shook his head before picking up the book. Observing the page, he noticed it showed a quick lesson involving Thomas Edison. Seems the book Sennin left behind explains historical figures of the past. It will be useful for future cases of the Eyecons.

Setting down the book, the teen decided to take a needed shower. Removing the clothes he wore, he twists the knob of the shower, allowing the warm water to hit his hair and skin. His dark brown eyes stare at the floor, before taking a deep breath at the memories. His fingers curled into his palms, enclosed as fists before relaxing.

What matters is what he is doing now. After getting himself cleaned up, he turns off the shower and dries himself with a towel. Putting on his sleepwear, the second-year sighed heavily.

Enrique looks at the Eyecon of Nobunaga. With one now in his possession, he has to find the rest before the Ganma does. Setting it down, he falls onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. At least now, he has a clue that will lead to the next Eyecon to fight the Ganma. He will destroy them for taking away his happiness.

He will destroy them all, or _**die**_ trying to do so.

Unbeknownst to him, the moment he fell asleep, the Eyecon of Nobunaga blinked.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it, folks! The end of the Nobunaga chapter! To give you a heads up, the chapters will be one or two part long for each Eyecon. Next chapter will involve Edison, which is one part. As for the pairing, you may wonder? Well, the pairing is** Chisato x OC **! Now you know and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow. I wish you all a good Last Day of 2018 and a Happy New Year! Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eureka! New Eyecon Discovery!

**A/N: Hey guys! I am here with the third chapter of my story and man, this is already the third chapter I published within a week. Or was it two? I don't know but I am glad I am getting progress with faster updates due to my trip on November. As you all remember, and don't know if you were informed on the previous chapter of this story, the pairing is OC x Chisato. Also I want to give you all a heads up that my two jobs have been keeping me busy so I will use whatever time I have (even the smallest amount of time) to update my stories. Some stories will take time since I want to make sure I do well with the progress of the chapters and have the stories well-liked by you readers. Now that I got that out of the window, let us go back to where we left off in the story now, shall we?**

' _Thought'_

 **"Ganma"**

* * *

It was late afternoon as classes were starting to end for the day. Already, students were either leaving or going to the clubs they are part of. The sun was already close to descending on the horizon.

Hasegawa Chisato, however, remained in the infirmary, looking over a student file. The student file was showing information about the American transfer student.

To the school and many others she met, they were unaware of her real status. Her _real_ identity kept hidden for reasons others aren't aware of.

The school nurse read the file over several times and found nothing off beside the PTSD due to witnessing his parents' death. When she was informed of his enrollment and being another male student, she planned to use her power to make her undesirable to him on the moment they meet.

However, when she first met the young man in person, his eyes spoke of something else before she even used her powers — a mask of normality that hides what lies in his soul. Behind his eyes showed nothing but pain, anger, revenge… even loneliness. It showed only the need to lash out at the source of his pain. He wasn't interested in her, only **revenge** towards the cause of his anguish. His vengeance serving as his purpose, attraction towards her not being seen in his dark brown eyes due to his driven goal.

She wonders what exactly happened to him to have such anger. She once asked a few students from his class if anything happened, and all they said was, "He is often silent and preferred to be alone."

That mindset was hiding the real part of him. Losing a family would do that at such a young age. Not to mention he is doing something that not anyone is aware of. She wasn't a fool. There was power within him. A soul wanting to embrace the outside to become a part of it.

She needs to find out about this power. The hidden power Enrique has could change everything.

* * *

 **A Specter's Testament**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Eureka! A New Eyecon Discovery!**

The phantom rider fired at the training dummy, his body, covered in his form of the Nobunaga Damashii equipped over his torso. He has been training with the new Damashii to test its capabilities since early morning. With the Nodachi gone, he has to train harder after having to suffer damage from it. If the Ganma are getting stronger, he needs to do the same to have an advantage over them.

With the last training dummy destroyed, Specter lowers the gun. The area he was in smothered with said training obstacles that Yurusen set up and a barrier to mute out any gunshots to prevent any unwanted attention.

" _Talk about overkill,"_ Yurusen commented at the damage his friend did.

He glanced at the small spirit and replied, "You know how it is, Yurusen. They are not the types to give up so easily."

Fighting the Ganma, he knew they showed no mercy, nor do they spare any lives. They get what they want one way or another even if it means to cause havoc to their surroundings and their target in question.

The alarm from his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing at the branch, he saw the phone that was currently in its cobra mode, slithering onto his hand to display the time. "We should head back to the apartment so that I can prepare for class."

" _Does that sound like you are finally adjusting to being in a school for once?"_ Yurusen teased.

The armored foreigner shot a quick glare at the spirit. "Don't push it." He warned, walking back to the apartment.

After a short walk, he enters his apartment and grabs his uniform to take a much-needed shower for school. He would have used his motorcycle, but walking was better for the time being. He still has time to arrive at school. Hefting his school bag, he made sure his books are inside and exited the apartment.

The walk was subtle, but it wasn't long until he arrived at school grounds as the other students.

Entering the school, he switches the shoes he wore with the academy shoes and progresses his way to the Second Year floor. The foreigner quickly adjusted to the rules and standards of the school, so there were no problems whatsoever.

Just as he was about to climb the stairs, he caught a glance of the blue-haired Hero from before. She kept her distance, but he felt the gaze directed at him.

' _Great… she is watching me.'_ Enrique thought as he was a little irritated.

He hates it, but he figured he was unknown to her. He was not like them since he was wielding a power that wasn't like them. The second-year huffed and brushed it off and walks up to his classroom.

He had no time to think when he needed to get to class and find any leads to the next Eyecon. Seeing himself on the second floor, he made his way to his classroom just in time — the bell ringing, notifying students of the class.

Taking his seat, he waited as the teacher arrived. The students notice the lights flickering in the classroom, earning murmurs across the room.

"We do apologize for the constant power difficulties, students. As of earlier today, most of the town has been suffering temporary problems with the power." Their teacher apologized.

Guess even the school has been having problems. The foreigner recalled the power outages occurring often. Even his apartment complex he lives in suffered the same situation for a day now.

Could something have happened to cause this incident?

' _I should investigate this after school.'_ Enrique thought. Something is causing it, and he will find out.

He needs the Eyecons to fulfill his wish.

* * *

After several classes, he was glad it was all over. While homework is a little tiresome, he has the opportunity to start his homework. Walking down the school hall, he was about to make his exit-

"Ah, there you are." The second-year student noticed the teacher he first met in the school is now walking towards him. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, Mr. Sakazaki. Is something the matter?" He then noticed Basara and Nonaka with him.

"I was hoping you can help Toujou and Nonaka out?" The teacher requested. "Since you and Toujou have been transferred and been exempt from summer homework, it is reasonable to help Nonaka out."

The second-year glanced at his underclassmen, the female giving a minor glare that was unnoticeable by the teacher. No doubt she still wants answers to his power.

"Fine… I'll help." Enrique relented. The quicker he finished the job, the better. He doesn't want anyone else to ask about his power.

"Good! I'm counting on you two to help Nonaka." And just like that, the teacher leaves the three behind.

The second-year student looks at the two first-year students. Yuki was giving a neutral look at him before she said, "I don't need your help, _senpai_." Then looks at Basara. "Nor do I need your help, Basara."

"Wait, Yuki." Basara stopped her. "Won't it take till dark of all the work? You need help to finish the work."

The foreigner glanced at Mio. "I take it it isn't all good between the two, Naruse?" He asked.

"S-Something like that." She answered. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Fine by me." He didn't want to know, nor did he want to ask. Both of them were Heroes (Basara being an exiled Hero), so it could be about those matters.

If it's about him, then he'll immediately decline what they are asking. He snorted, remembering they still want answers to how he can be Specter.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Mio was staring at Basara and Yuki, her hands clenched while her eyes filled with concern.

"Naruse, are you okay?" The foreigner asked her.

The redhead didn't answer, but her legs wobbled before suddenly gasped. Mio toppled and fell, but Basara immediately catches her.

Mio's situation earned a shocked look from the phantom rider. "Basara is your sister, alright?!"

"I-It's alright, Enrique-senpai! Nothing to worry about." He quickly lifts her. "Sorry but I have to take her to the infirmary! You can help Yuki in the meantime!"

"Hey wait a minute-!"

Before he could ask why Basara leaves him while carrying Mio in tow.

"Uh... What just happened?" Enrique wondered what he had just witnessed. From what he saw, Mio was okay at first until she started acting strange. What was that all about?

* * *

"Ugh… why was I the one having to do most of the work?" Enrique grumbled. After Basara had to take Mio to the nurse from what happened, he was left to do all the work with Nonaka. The girl stole glances at him every so often during their work. He may be a second-year, but he had to help them since he was transferred here much like Basara. There were no excuses, and it was now nighttime because of that.

The girl was an annoyance and wanted no one to bother him in his quest to find the Eyecons. He didn't need help. The dark spirits are the reason for his pain. He is hell-bent on eradicating them to recover what he lost.

His movement comes to a halt, his eyes traveling around his surroundings. Throughout his training and fighting Ganma, he learned more to his fighting instincts, and this was ringing alarms in his mind. The eerie silence and the essence that was crawling in the shadows.

"Yurusen."

A puff of smoke appears next to Enrique. " _What is it?"_

"Something bad is happening. See what is going on. Basara and Mio are still here in the school."

" _Alright!"_ The spirit vanished while Enrique focused on his surroundings of the night.

He soon spotted something coming out of the shadows. His guard raised with caution and alert. However, what appeared wasn't what he expected.

It wasn't Ganma but...several cloak demons armed with bladed weapons in hand.

' _Demons…'_ He realized. Seeing the three charge at him, Enrique focused on his Ghost Driver's ability before bringing forth a silver blade that surged via blue flames. The GanGunSaber. Once the first demon drew near, he swiftly bisects the first one before focusing on the other who had its scythe-like blade aiming for his midsection. "Shit!" He glides back before parrying its weapon.

A flash of sparks collided, but he forces the blade down and punched the demon in the face. Staggering, it was an opening he needed and jumped with the sword. He brings it down, cleaving the monster in half. Feeling the looming approach, the foreigner blocks the attack but grimaced at the sharp tingle on his arm. It managed to get him but thankfully it wasn't a deep cut.

With a growl, the phantom rider slams his knee against the demon's stomach before changing the blade into its naginata mode. Twirling the weapon in hand, he digs his feet against the ground and parries its strike. Pushing the edge to his left, Enrique slashes it vertically before spinning around it and thrust the sword into its back from behind.

The demon froze before the teen pulls the weapon out, the former falling forward and onto the ground in defeat.

Seeing the small group of Demons dealt with, the teen took a moment to breathe after having to use the GanGunSaber. It has been a while since he used the weapon. Note to self: train to its full use again the next time he practices. Shaking his head, he looks around.

Something was going on.

"Yurusen, did you find Basara and the others?"

" _They're on the roof, fighting that Yuki girl and a Shadow demon!"_ Yurusen informed, " _They're holding off right now, but at this rate, they're gonna get killed!"_

"We better get over there quick!" Enrique exclaimed before heading to the rooftop. He summons the Ghost Driver on his waist on the way. He then grabbed the Specter Eyecon and pressed it before putting it into the Ghost Driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" He shouted as he pushed the lever before pulling.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

Once the parka hoodie attaches to his armor, he lowered the hood and barges through the door, his rifle in hand. He saw Yuki fighting a masked man with spiky hair. He was oddly familiar.

Nonetheless, he needed to stop this. Aiming his rifle at the sky, he pulled the trigger as his GanGunHand sounded out a bang to catch their undivided attention.

"Who the hell are you?" The masked man asked.

"Kamen Rider Specter," he answered, aiming his gun. "And I am here to stop this mess."

The masked demon observed the gunman before his emotions tickled in amusement. Unlike the two Heroes and redhead demon, the armored man was purely human. While his power was unique, the man was not a Hero. "Do you think you can defeat me, a demon?" The demon snorted. "Even with that power of yours, you're still just a human."

"I fought worse freaks like you."

Insulted, he immediately launches an attack at Specter, which the Rider evades with his enhanced speed, surprising him.

' _What the-'_

The Rider's rifle was slammed across his masked face, making the Demon stumble slightly. The one thing about his power as Specter, the Damashii enhanced his agility, even speed to a superhuman level to match a Hero.

The masked man dodges the next attack, but he saw Specter pull the orange handle which caused the 'hand' to close before becoming a gun barrel. His eyes widen under his mask as he begins to dodge each bullet Specter was firing.

' _His weapon can change based on range.'_ The demon studied the phantom rider. The teen's prowess was similar to the two Heroes. Delivering another attack, the blue lines on Specter's body glowed, and he became blue mist, moving around the attacks before slamming his fist against Lars' chest.

The Demon stumbled but saw the incoming swing. Parrying it with the phantom rider's forearm, Lars kicked Specter in the chin and launched an orb to push him away.

Lars didn't expect that ability. The masked rider was able to allow his body to turn into spiritual mist, attacks phasing through for a certain amount of time like a ghost.

Seems reasonable due to Specter's intimidating appearance and phantom motif.

Seeing the gun aimed again, Lars was forced to the defensive as he created a magic barrier around himself. Specter then fired against Lars's barrier, but the energy shots bounced off. It was now irritating the rider of the night.

It was time to change tactics. Reaching for the other Eyecon, the phantom rider grabs it and holds it out.

"Come, Nobunaga!" He called forth, pressing the button on the Eyecon.

' _Nobunaga?'_ Yuki wondered in confusion as she sees Specter place the Eyecon into his belt.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

A flying parka jacket flew out of his belt and around Specter, the group noticing it made a pose as they swore they saw someone else in its place before Specter pushes the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!**_

 _ **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!**_

The damashii placed itself onto him, donning his new form as the faceplate connected to his helmet. His faceplate held the image of two rifles in an 'X' formation and retained his two horns on his mask. The hood was also kept in place while the coat itself hugs his armor.

' _What did he just do!?'_

With the sound of the gun activated, Specter aimed and fired, only this time the blast was much dangerous than before. The demon could assume the change of his form, not just powers his ranged attacks, but also the projectiles it produces.

"Specter…seems like you're a threat to my master's plans...not only due to your unknown power…you are completely unknown to us."

"I don't care who you work for. If you are threatening to hurt people, I will be forced to fight back." The emphasis is his gun aimed, and he looked like he was ready to fire.

"I see...then, can you take this attack?" The masked man then threw multiple energy orbs at him. Specter fired back, the projectiles colliding but a few passed through, hitting Specter as large sparks cast off his armor.

The foreigner grunted in pain but kept his ground against the masked demon. He bites his lip at the gnawing pain, forcing down the need to scream.

' _Get up! Keep fighting!'_ Those were the words that scream in his mind. He wasn't looking to cower or give up. No, he will do the same as he does to the Ganma!

Specter slowly grabbed the lever of his belt as he places his weapon over it.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

He aimed as the masked man saw behind the Rider were numerous rifles appearing, each one all aimed at the opponent. "I will show you… my way of life."

 _ **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**_ _**GAN GAN MIRO!**_

With the pull of a trigger the belt chimed, _**OMEGA SPARK!**_

The rifles fired simultaneously at the demon. The masked man erected a barrier to protect himself from the barrage. To his shock, the barrier begins to collapse. Each volley from the rifles that appeared was starting to break the barrier.

Smoke erupted on impact from the gunfire, the injured Rider staring intensely at the site. When it dissipated, he saw the masked demon, but there was a crack on his mask while his body held wounds much like his own.

"You took damage from that," Specter observed. "Just like the dark spirits, good to know." He aims again. "I won't hesitate to end your demonic life if you move. Now… _**leave."**_

While he _never_ spares a Ganma's life, that doesn't mean he spares a demon trying to attack a human. He will kill them if he has to.

Lars stared at the phantom rider. He wasn't one to admit, but this was a first; to be injured by a mere human who wasn't a Hero or Demon. A true anomaly.

Specter was giving him two options: leave and survive with the pride he has left or the fate of execution from his rifle. He was injured as well, but both results can end in the same for both of them.

He will need to survive if he is to report this to his lord. This was an interesting discovery of a human who is neither Hero or Demon but can grasp onto spiritual power.

"Very well." Lars allowed.

He may retreat, but he will take note of Specter's power. For a mere human, his body enhanced to a level that can match a Hero. He would have to look into this when possible.

"We will meet again, _Specter_." The shadows appear behind the masked demon before it consumed him. Once the shadows were gone, Specter lowered his rifle tiredly and did his best to keep himself up.

Yuki looks at Specter, her frown kept. Her senior held more secrets than he lets on of his power. First, that armor allowed him to hold spiritual abilities but also use the soul of a hero, Oda Nobunaga no less, to bestow him a unique ability.

Question is how he can be capable of using the power by Nobunaga? The man has been dead for a long time, yet he called forth the spirit of the man through the odd eye. Heroes channel their powers due to their weapons of the spirits such as Sakuya yet he was almost similar. He is directly using the spirit of an ancient hero.

Basara too held the same questions that were running in his mind. His upperclassmen may know of the strange dark spirits, but he was familiar with Demons.

"Just who are you really, senpai?" Basara questioned.

"I told you before; I am only doing this to stop anything that dares hurt people. Be it those _bastards_ or even those like the demons." He walks to the door and grabs Yuki's shoulder, moving her aside and entered the school.

The rider slowly walks in the night but with the pain coursing through his body, he grimaced and fell against the school wall. His back slides down, his body wanting to get rest. It seems the fight against the demon took a lot from him. Both from injuries and using a lot of energy to fight. He managed to stand against that masked assailant who cleary was strong but then immediately realized he needed to train himself more after having to gain a new ability with the Eyecon. Each Eyecon possess different forms, skills, and statistics for him to use from what he learned.

Once he gets the next Eyecon, he will train harder using that.

His armor vanished, finally allowing him to breathe slowly. He ignored all the pain he receives, to push back and fight. With fights against Demons now going to be a frequent occurrence, he _needs_ to get stronger. His eyes were starting to close, his mind trying to force them to stay open. His body couldn't and begin to close. The last thing he was able to see was someone approaching him before falling unconscious.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, sitting up but noticed the bandages on his chest, running up to his left forearm. His body felt better from his fight against the masked Demon. Looking around, he noticed where he woke up.

"The school infirmary?" He winced but ignored it and noticed it was already near dawn.

"Good, you're awake." He quickly looks behind him, seeing the school nurse sitting on the swivel chair, her emerald eyes observing him.

"How long was I out…?"

"About 6 hours. Classes don't start until the next two hours." She replied. "Your injuries aren't to be considered injuries of a brawl on school grounds."

He held his tongue and tried to come up with a lie. "It's… hard to explain."

"Possibly activities that can get you in trouble?" She assumed.

"N-No."

"Then?" Her questions were direct. She wanted answers knowing his current state wasn't from 'normal' brawls. He fought a Demon.

"I…"

"Or is it because of this?" Enrique raised his head and froze to what he sees. Held in her delicate hand was his Specter and Nobunaga Eyecon.

"I-I can explain that."

"These items are what gave you your armor, isn't it?"

Enrique's body grew tenser by the second, his fingers twitching. Even the school nurse saw him transform into his phantom rider persona. She was perceptive, and he didn't expect it. Her emerald eyes held a look of wanting answers. He wanted others to stay out of his mission, his crusade to take back what he lost.

"I won't tell anyone else about your doings if you're cautious."

A long pause washed over the atmosphere. No word came from either of them until the phantom rider spoke.

"... you… won't?" He asked, cautiously.

Chisato adjusts herself a bit in the chair, one leg over the other. She knew he was careful. She has seen what he did against the demon. He was cautious and barely held the trust to anyone that tries to interrupt him on his mission. She watched him channel his pain, his rage towards the demon; those very emotions fueling him.

"You can trust me."

He stares at her for a good long moment; his fingers kept curling until they slowly relax. She senses some caution from him, and his hands relaxed, but she could tell he was slightly tense in guard. It was a start to break down the walls he built around himself. To finally find out what's haunting him.

"What I do… is dealing with a special group of spirits…" He sat down on the bed. "I fight them to stop their plans of endangering people…"

"Dark spirits?"

"They are called Ganma." He growled at the mention of the name of the supernatural race. "They have been around for a long time… and I hunt _them_ down."

His tone breathes pain and rage. His eyes narrowed while recalling the mention of the dark spirits.

All of her life, she has _never_ heard of Ganma. The name of the race was not heard of, yet this boy knows and has been hunting them.

"Why do you hunt them if they are spirits?"

" _Why_?" He frowned at her question. "They are responsible for _everything._ They take, they **kill** whoever gets in their way. _"_

From his tone, she took note of the source of his anguish. The 'Ganma' is the cause of his condition. Typically spirits are used to assist Heroes, yet the ones he is describing sounded dark, malicious, evil that take form. Could it be a new race of demons?

"Do you believe eliminating them will help you?" She questioned, which made Enrique blinked to hear her say that.

"No...No it won't...but this is something I need to do…" Enrique told her. "I have to find the items before they do. If I can get them… I can… go back to the life I wanted to relive…" His fingers dig into his knees. For 13 years, the cursed Ganma made him live in pain. If he makes the wish, he can go back to the life he never had the chance to enjoy. To not fight again.

Chisato was a little confused about what he meant by that but decided not to pry any further, seeing this as his matter.

"If you ever need to talk, you can tell me, alright?" She gave a thin smile. "For now, go home. I will inform your teachers you are unable to attend classes due to a… fever."

The American was hesitant before saying, "A-Alright…" He allowed. "And… thanks for patching my injuries." He puts on his shirt and blazer jacket before leaving the infirmary.

Chisato stared at the door, contemplating of the student's situation.

* * *

The day was progressing with the American currently carrying his school bag while Yurusen was on his shoulder. After what happened earlier, he told Yurusen about it and to say the least; it was a small change.

" _At least you are up and healed, right?"_ Yurusen said as the two were heading back to the apartment.

"I guess so…" He muttered, rubbing his arm.

The small spirit could tell his friend is trying to adjust to the fact he had to trust the nurse. The young man has been fighting alone most of his life, not ever receiving help.

Yurusen's orange eye looks at Enrique. " _Hey, I know it's tough but at least have some trust to her. She did promise she won't tell anyone and patched up your injuries from that demon you fought."_ He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

As much as he doesn't want to admit, he was thankful for what the school nurse did for him. He wasn't heartless. He just wanted to find the Eyecons and not let anyone get hurt.

He needed to find 14 more Eyecons if he is to make the wish.

The sound of a fuse box exploding made him look up to see one of the power lines popping. He acted quick and moved away from the range to prevent himself from being electrocuted. Lifting his head to the powerline, he recalled a lesson about too much power could cause such damage, requiring a better output. Following the line, he finally noticed where the power was coming from.

"Invention Lab?" Enrique raised an eyebrow. Lifting his head, he noticed the power in the area flickering again. Seems cause of the blackouts all lead here. Could that mean the culprit behind these incidents is in here?

Being careful, he opens the door, seeing all sorts of inventions and tinkers scattered around. It made him curious.

His eyes notice a large machine in the middle of the room. It looked very complicated than most of the trinkets here. "So this is causing the blackouts…" His hand drew close to it.

"Don't touch it!" A voice shouted. He turns around to see a man in a lab coat.

"And what are you doing with this machine?"

"This here will be the first-ever transfer device that can transport people!"

"So… a teleporter?" He assumed. "Isn't that… I don't know, science fiction?"

"Bah, that is what most say, but it will be possible!" The man dismissed. "With this, I will become a famous inventor who remembered in ages to come!"

"So you don't care about the damage you will cause to society?" Enrique frowned.

"A little damage will be nothing in the face of progress! And a kid like you can't stop me!"

Enrique's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fingers twitching. Since there was no one around… he grabs the man by the arm and pins him to the wall.

"Listen here; I am not willing to let you waste the lives of people to prove your point, " Enrique warned, increasing his grip. "If this thing is responsible for blackouts, it will cause damage to facilities, buildings, etc. Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't break the machine, even your arm, or call authorities?!"

"Y-You wouldn't?!" The scientist exclaimed in fear.

"Oh, I can, and I'm willing to do so to protect everyone's lives. Either way, you're gonna pay for what you did." He tightened his grip.

"P-Please! I want to do what he would do! Without one percent of inspiration, then even ninety-nine percent of the effort is useless!"

Enrique blinked once. This man was quoting Thomas Edison… He immediately recalled the next Eyecon involving the man. Could that mean this was a lead to finding it? "You… mean, like Edison?" He questioned.

"Y-Yes! All I wanted to do was prove to everyone I can make improvements to our lives with it!"

"I can guess you look up to him, which lead you to create this?" He glanced at the machine. The man nodded quickly.

Enrique stared before he releases his grip. "Then why do this if it's causing blackouts?"

"Because all I want to create is what would change the industry for everyone! To make it more convenient and useful! Take a look!" He pulls Enrique, gesturing to a table full of items. One being a phonograph, a few objects, even an old photo of a familiar inventor.

Enrique was surprised. The man practically owned items that belonged to Thomas Edison. Some of the objects look priceless. "And… what is with the small veil?"

"Ah…" He carefully pulls the veil, revealing a unique light bulb inside a glass case. "The very light bulb Thomas Edison used in his experiments."

Enrique looks at the said item in question. He recalled Basara's item containing the Nobunaga Eyecon. That means...this must be the item needed to summon the Edison Eyecon.

He needed to form the connection between the object and the man, as Yurusen mentioned if he were to use the Seal. "So Edison is your inspiration."

"Ever since I was a child! His ideas and history brought inspiration for making things!" He gestures to his inventions. "Each keeps getting rejected, but I know I am not giving up on my inspiration!"

"Sounds like it is your dream…"

"It has always been. I am not giving up until this machine is complete! When it is, I promise not to do a repeat of blackouts!"

Enrique crossed his arms, giving a critical gaze at the man. If he is insistent and vows not to hurt anyone, then he won't put his foot down. With the possibility of this involving an Eyecon, there is no doubt he is on the right track to get it.

If he can form the Seal on him or the item, then he can obtain another Eyecon

" _ **Why isn't that contraption working?"**_

The teen froze to the voice. Slowly and cautiously, he lifts his head and sees a spiritual entity. Its body themed after a Tesla Coil due to its pointed head and coils around it. It is a Tesla Ganma.

He noticed it looking at him, both staring at each other. The Tesla moves one hand which the teen followed before the latter frowned darkly. " _ **Uh, oh."**_

"Ganma!" His rage was present upon seeing the dark spirit. It was after the Eyecon as well!

" _ **You can see me?! Wait, I get it, so you're this Specter I've heard about!"**_ The Ganma said.

Moving the man aside, the teen summons the Ghost Driver on his waist. With the Eyecon in his hand, he places it into the buckle, closing it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

With the flying parka around him, he said, "Henshin!" And pushes the lever, activating the transformation.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY, GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

Now in his armor, he leaps at his target. Tesla frantically moves but was greeted with a fist to its pointed face. It crashed into the piles of scrap left behind from the previous projects — the said scrap scattering.

" _ **So… you wanna play tough, eh? Then bring it on!"**_

"Fine by me!" He brandished the GanGunSaber and attempted to bisect the Ganma. It moves back mockingly, forcing the phantom rider to go for a diagonal strike but again, it was dodging them, slowly angering him. "Will you quit moving you bucket of bolts!"

" _ **Nope!"**_ It avoided Specter's next attack. " _ **HAHA! Miss!"**_

"Why you…!" Specter growls in frustration. The Ganma was very annoying!

Going for one more strike, he thought he had it, but the Ganma caught it with its stubby 'hands.'

He then noticed electrical arcs of power dancing around its body. " _ **Clear!"**_

"Oh, cra-" The Ganma then shoots out electricity from his hands throughout Specter's body, it was so strong Specter cries out in pain before the dark spirit throw the phantom Rider to the other side of the room.

The phantom rider grunted from the electricity he received. He was glad the armor protected him or else he would have died from electrocution.

The dark spirit laughed at the condition. " _ **Well, that was**_ **shocking** _ **! See ya!"**_

Seeing the Tesla Ganma escaping, the rider gets himself back up. "Get back here!" Specter yelled, but its minions were blocking his way. "Damn it."

Moving back, he focused on his fight against the cannon fodder it left behind. That Ganma was getting on his nerves.

* * *

"Stupid Tesla…" Enrique grumbled in annoyance. Its electrical attacks not only allowed itself to escape, but now he had no idea where the man went due to that. After what happened on the previous day, Enrique had to improvise on the search for the man as well as locating the Ganma. With no classes today, he had to devise a plan.

There was a chance the Ganma followed the man. Whatever it is planning, it wasn't good.

"I have to find that scientist… but where?" He scratches his head in frustration. The next time he sees it, he will beat the daylight out of it.

The machine the man was making clearly was due to the Ganma's manipulation to the scientist. And-

He paused. The device.

If it was causing power outages due to its consumption of electricity… ' _Of course.'_ He realized.

There was only one place it can gather a large amount of electricity.

The power station.

* * *

The scientist continued to work on the project due to new information that ran in his mind. He needed to give his invention a lot of power if it were to activate. "Alright… just a few more keys and it will be complete!" He said with pride but unaware of the Tesla Ganma sitting on top of the generator, laughing with glee.

" _ **That's it. Just a few more and boom! It will be magnificent for everyone to witness!**_ " The dark spirit clapped.

Every moment was drawing Tesla closer to the intended goal. If this works, his bosses will be pleased. " _ **Just a little more…!"**_

The sound of the metal doors being kicked open earned the man's attention much to the Ganma's ire. At the entrance was Enrique in his Specter armor and weapon in hand.

The phantom rider saw the man's progress along with the Ganma who was sitting on the controls of the facility. This wasn't good. "Stop! It will cause trouble if you activate it!" The young man shouted.

"What do you mean? I am about to finish the project!" The scientist argued as he pressed a few more buttons.

" _ **Hehehehe**_ ," The Ganma watched with rapt attention as the man presses the last key.

 ***CLICK***

The entire area began to surge with electricity, forcing Specter to avoid it. As he took cover, the scientist watched from his computer to see the live footage of the sky, but what he saw wasn't what he was aiming for. Dark energy was forming in the air, creating a sinister purple eye that was opening.

"That isn't… a transfer device…"

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! Baldy fell for it big time!**_ " The Tesla Ganma cackled as electricity was continuously hitting it to give it more power while the gate was beginning its manifestation.

Specter quickly runs to the scientist, firmly grabbing him into cover behind the table to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I.. I thought it was supposed to work…" the man said in defeat.

"Can't you stop it!?"

"I-I can't. I am only a disappointment…"

The phantom rider looks at him before grasping the man's shoulders. "Look, don't think you are a failure." He stated. "If anything, you were only fooled! I know this isn't failure unless you can make a change!" The man slowly raised his head to him. "If anything, do what Thomas Edison would have done! You would fix it and get it done for everyone!"

The scientist looks at the armored teen with surprise before his mood changed. From a man with guilt to the genius he is, a glint seen in the glasses. "You are right!" He nodded as he quickly sat on the chair and began to type on his laptop. However, his motivation and connection was the final key needed. A golden glow was forming on his head and the light bulb.

"This is... my chance..." Specter muttered. His words of encouragement to the man lead to this. This was his chance for the second Eyecon. Approaching the lightbulb, he held his hand out and began to draw the 'Eye' seal on it. When the seal was drawn, the bulb turned into silver and yellow smoke.

What flew out was a metallic silver-colored Damashii with yellow trimmings on its coat and piercing yellow eyes. On top of its head were antennae while its arms were like light bulbs before it clasped together to form the lightbulb.

Seeing the Damashii of Edison, Specter approaches it.

" _ **Oh, ho!**_ " The Ganma grinned as he shoved the phantom rider aside. " _ **Playtime for me! Whoo-hoo!"**_ He leaps towards the Damashii and latches onto it dark light consuming them both, the size slowly growing much to Specter's surprise.

"Holy…" Specter slowly lifts his head, seeing the Tesla Ganma fuse with the Damashii of Edison. Now, in front of him was a giant Ganma, towering over him. It had six legs that were surrounded by wires, acting as springs while its body had a collection of satellites dishes and a combination of a ship. "Didn't see this coming at all…"

He never thought a Ganma could fuse with a Damashii, enlarging them into a giant spirit.

He immediately ducks to the ground the moment it leaped. Its weight shatters the wall the moment it pounced. While it was invisible, the giant hole was obvious to what it did. Making haste, Specter chases after it on foot as it was hopping across the open grounds of the electrical facility.

He aimed and fired, but the projectiles barely did anything to stop the giant Ganma's progress. "Damn it." He cursed before continuing his chase.

The giant spirit hops onto the roof of one of the generators before lightning dance around its body. Once enough energy gathered, it fires a beam of electricity into the sky above it. Touching the sky, it begins to manifest a light into the symbol.

Specter skids to a halt when he witnessed the Ganma fire an electrical beam into the large ominous symbol in the sky. He realized it was powering it. "Yurusen!" He called.

In a puff of smoke, the small spirit looks at Enrique. " _What is it? I was in the middle of watching an episode of–"_ Specter made the little ghost look at the sky. " _Oh."_

"What is trying to do?!"

Panic immediately settled across Yurusen's features. " _It's trying to open a gate to the Ganma realm!"_

"What…?"

" _The energy it's using, it is powering the gate to open. If it opens, a possible army of Ganma will be able to exit the realm and cause havoc!"_

The phantom rider didn't expect this information. He never thought infused Ganma could power portals of their realm to open. He couldn't let that happen.

Looking at the giant Ganma, he needed to think of a way to draw it away and force it out of its combined state. He was irritated to having no ideas due to his rifle and power not even capable of matching a Ganma this massive. For the second time, he was conflicted to options.

Looking at Yurusen, he remembered the spirit's words telling him about having help. Was his spirit companion, right?

"Yurusen, don't you still have your ship?"

" _Eh? Yeah, why?"_

"I have an idea." He grabs his Nobunaga Eyecon. "When I give the signal, fire all the cannons."

The small spirit immediately noticed a shift in his companion's tone. It seems he is willing to start some teamwork.

" _You got it, buddy!"_ Yurusen saluted. " _If we are to make this work, I'll knock it out, and once that happens, you close that gate!"_

"How exactly do I do that?"

" _Pull on the lever four times and let it rip!"_

Specter nodded in acknowledgment before the two begin their plan.

Climbing the stairs, he runs to the upper level of the facility before stopping to see the Ganma focused on the sky. "Hey!" Specter called out to the giant spirit.

It rotates itself to face him, unamused at the human. No matter what he does, he can't stop it. To humor the rider, it aims the front cannons at him. Each one begins to charge up, but with its focus on him, Specter shouted, "Now!"

" _All hands on deck!"_ A ship flies around, the said boat having a pair of reptilian legs. On it was Yurusen who literally placed a pirate hat on his head, his stubby hands on the wheel.

Seeing the ship, the giant Ganma opens its side hatches and fired from its left. Unleashing three cannonball-size bolts, the Ganma watched as Yurusen turns the wheel, narrowly dodging the thunderbolts. However, Specter fires a few rounds at the same spot repeatedly, slowly denting its heavy body. Irritated, it diverts its focus back on the bastard.

" _Gotcha now! Hiyah!"_ The flying ship knocks the Ganma off the platform, allowing Specter to use the opening to activate the particular skill.

Looking down at his belt, he gripped the lever and pulled on the handle four times, activating what he needed to stop the gate above the sky.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! SPECTER… OMEDAMA!**_

His belt glowed, causing mists of light to gather and create a giant Eyecon made of energy. It floated above him and had a good guess to what is next. He jumps up towards the energized Eyecon before he kicked it with brute force. It sparked off as it was sent flying into the gate, crashing through. The portal itself began to break down before disappearing completely.

"That's one problem down. Now to handle the other." Removing the Specter Eyecon, he replaced it with the Nobunaga Eyecon.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

A flying parka jacket flew out of his belt and around Specter.

 _ **KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!**_

 _ **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!**_

The damashii placed itself onto him, donning his new form as the faceplate connected to his helmet. His faceplate held the image of two rifles in an 'X' formation and retained his two horns on his mask. The hood was also kept in place while the coat itself hugs his armor.

With the weapon now earning an increase in power, he ran across the ground before seeing the giant Ganma now angered. Good.

Pushing himself off his feet, he runs from the chasing Ganma. His movements were not stopping, evading, and dodging being his main objective for the plan to work.

Looking back, he quickly ducks to avoid one of its arc cannons. "That was close." He grimaced before seeing the upcoming ledge. "Hope this works Yurusen."

He picks up the pace and jumps off the ledge the moment the giant Ganma fired its cannons. The explosion provided an extra push and once higher in the air, Yurusen's ship swoops by, allowing Specter to grab hold of its reptilian leg.

" _You alright!?"_

"I'm fine! We gotta get to the rooftop over there while it follows us!"

" _Roger!"_ Spinning the wheel, Yurusen shifts the direction of the Captain Ghost while Specter shoots a few rounds to force the Ganma to follow them.

Once they were close, Specter released his grip and rolled across the rooftop. Standing back on his feet, he sees the giant Ganma hopping over and landing on the roof he was on.

"That's it! Come on!" He fired a few more rounds to get its attention, running from it. Its hops nearly shook the ground beneath them, but it didn't break Specter's concentration. He needed the plan to work into to retrieve the Eyecon of Edison.

Skidding to a halt, the phantom rider turns around, seeing the giant Ganma hopping towards him in fury. The Rider moves his gun to the belt, activating the execution.

"Yurusen, now!"

The Captain Ghost appeared above him with the side hatches open, revealing the cannons all aimed at the giant Ganma as Specter activated his finisher.

 _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_

" _FIRE!"_

With their combined attacks, their barrage was unleashed at the giant Ganma. The cannonballs and bullets were hitting the giant Ganma with all their might. Each impact was finally pushing it back before falling off the ledge of the rooftop.

An explosion erupted from the ground below, the Ganma and Damashii finally separated. The latter flies around in glee for its freedom before its yellow eyes took heed of Specter who landed on the concrete.

The phantom rider approaches the spirit, his lenses gazing at it. "Edison… lend me your power. Help me stop the Ganma from destroying the dreams people wishes to achieve!"

It stared into his 'eyes,' right into his soul before nodding in acceptance. It flies into Specter's belt, a light resonating in the buckle before he cups his hand to allow an Eyecon to manifest on his palm.

A grunt earned his attention. Glancing, he noticed the Ganma getting back on its feet. "You have some nerve to trick someone into achieving your mission."

" _ **Humans are just tools, pal! They are a means for us to achieve our goals!"**_ The Tesla Ganma stated. " _ **How else are we supposed to get the Eyecons?"**_

The Ganma's statement only infuriated the foreigner. "Shut it." Specter hissed. "What you did to that man was unacceptable. He didn't deserve to be fooled when our determination comes from ourselves, not from monsters like _you_."

" _ **Please! That guy had it coming."**_ The dark spirit mocked. " _ **People like them deserve to have their fate ended for a better purpose for the Eyecons!"**_

Specter's scowl deepened before he glanced at his new Eyecon. "Then we just have to do this the hard way."

Pressing the button on the side, the new Eyecon's image shifted into a number. Removing his current Eyecon, causing his current Damashii to vanish, he switches it with the newest Eyecon in his arsenal.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Edison Damashii flew out and posed, its former self appearing behind it before it flew around Specter who then pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! EDISON!**_

 _ **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O~!**_

The silver damashii latched itself onto Specter's armor, the image of the faceplate similar to a lightbulb. With his weapon appearing in hand, he glared at the Ganma.

" _ **Uh, oh."**_ He definitely pissed off Specter.

"I'll show you… my way of life!" He declared.

Now the Ganma was infuriated to seeing Specter obtain the Eyecon. He wasn't going to get away with it, not a chance!

Electricity begins to course across its body, 'glaring' at the phantom rider. " _ **You are going to hand that Eyecon over to me, you bastard!"**_ It unleashed arcs of lightning all around the area, forcing Specter to evade.

Specter continued to evade but some bolts of electricity come in contact with his armor. He thought he would feel pain, but oddly, he didn't. Looking at his hands, he noticed it dancing across his fingers and into the coat itself.

' _Of course…'_ He realized.

The electricity the Ganma unleashed suddenly gathered to the antennas on his hood. No longer it harms him, but instead, Specter begins to feel his power rising.

It seems this form can gather electricity to power himself and his attacks temporarily. "You made a stupid move, Tesla." He insulted the spirit.

The electric Ganma stumbled in horror. " _ **O-Oh no…"**_ Tesla made a wrong move and was very much in trouble. Acting quick, the Ganma begins to make a run for it.

What a coward.

Specter moves his gun to his belt. A small beam came out of the center of the belt and contacted the weapon's eye symbol.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**_ _**GAN GAN MIRO!**_

Aiming, the electricity his coat gathered from the Ganma's attack began to merge into the weapon, developing a much more dangerous attack. The said attack was now becoming the equivalence to a railgun.

 _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_

Pulling the trigger, the gun unleashed the ball of electrical energy at the fleeing Ganma. The blast impacts its back, earning agony from it before the cloth came to life as it separates from the Ganma, leaving it all exposed, sparkling energy runs through the two entities before they exploded. Two objects fell on the ground, a tesla coil, and an Eyecon, and then the latter shattered in pieces.

Seeing the Ganma defeated, the phantom rider lowers his gun. "And good riddance. Time to get that man to safety."

* * *

Enrique gently lifted the man as he helps him walk out of the ruined facility. "Are you alright?" Enrique asked.

"I'll be alright, thanks to you saving me." The man replied in gratitude.

"About your lightbulb-"

"Don't worry. Seeing what happened, I am sure there is a reason."

This gave relief for the phantom rider. At least now there won't be problems involving this matter anymore. Speaking of which...

"I have meant to ask you: Do you know how exactly you created that machine from earlier?"

"Actually, during one of my projects, someone left me a note with supplies, and that was how it lead to this."

The teen frowned. It seems someone tricked the man into making it, leading to the Tesla Ganma and the portal before its defeat.

"And young man. Thank you for helping me open my eyes. With what happened, it made me realize it takes hard work and determination to get it done."

"... no problem." It was a first to be given thanks from someone he saved. "Take care."

With his parting words, he went his separate way, heading back home. Yurusen followed as Enrique knew he had to tell the spirit about the fight.

"Hey, Yurusen…"

" _Yeah?"_

"... I appreciated it… for helping me out." The young man thanked.

The spirit blinked before he smiled. " _Anytime. We stick together, right?"_ The foreigner nodded. " _Remember_ _, there comes a time you have to rely on some help eventually. Something like that Ganma could happen again."_

With his words of advice, Yurusen left. Enrique looks at back at the site before the path ahead. He remembered what Basara told him again when he fought Nodachi. Was assistance the only chance for him to fight stronger Ganma? However, he was forced to remember his mission. No, he can't let the thoughts affect his mission. The Eyecons are the only way for him to get back everything the dark spirits took from him.

As Enrique leaves, he didn't know he was being watched. Behind a wall in the rooftop of the area, Alain watched the entire fight, and when it finished, he rested his head against the metal beam with amusement. "Guess you got another Eyecon, old friend. However..." Being tossed up and down into his hand were two objects. Once it lands in his palms one last time, he grips them. "I got what I needed thanks to you."

While Tesla was busy with the search for the Edison Eyecon, Specter didn't even know of the fact Alain himself had some personal time to get others. He secretly did his own little hunt for specific items. It was quick and straightforward for him. As for the two victims, he encountered to get them? They perished, but it was for a good cause.

Held in his hand were two Eyecons.

"I wonder what you will bring in the next fight." Alain hummed before vanishing into the eye-shaped portal he created.

The hunt will continue on no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: Our Rider has obtained another Eyecon to his collection but it seems he wasn't the only one as Alain obtained two of his own. It is becoming a race in search for the 15 Eyecons and it will be a race to see who can make the wish. As for Chisato, she will become an ally/friend to Specter knowing she is fully aware of his doings. Also if you are wondering how can Specter fight Lars, let me tell you some things before you raise those counters. Our protagonist trained himself to fight supernatural beings especially the Ganma who are invisible and untouchable to the public eye. Furthermore, each Damashii bestows him different set of abilities much like to other Riders with a specific piece of equipment. For his Specter Damashii, it holds more agility than Ghost making the former have more prowess than Ghost. The blue damashii gives the user speed that can enable Specter to escape from the enemy, evade, or going as close as teleportation; practically equal to Basara's own while having an enhanced amount due to the armor of Specter. So there you have it. And what will go on between Chisato and our Rider as trust has been formed between the two? We will have to find out in the next chapter now, won't we? Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Stay in the shadows everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beware! The Curse's Beginning

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I am finally back after a long and stressful time in my life. I mean, seriously, things have been very busy for me and I wanted to pull my hair from all the stress I had to endure but thankfully, I had a three-day vacation to keep me relaxed and spend Christmas with the family. I know some of you are wondering when I am gonna update my other stories, it will take time because like I said before, I have been very busy with my two jobs. However, I am here to give you a chapter just before the year ends. I mean, can you believe it? We are about to enter a new decade. 2020. Aside from that matter, I have an announcement regarding this story. Ahem.**

 ***Presents a scroll and unrolls it***

 **Regarding the nature of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha (Testament of Sister New Devil), with Volume 12 containing some _VERY mature_ content (by mature, I mean Basara consummating with his harem), be aware that this story will follow _some_ (Not all) moments of the novels (volume 1-12) so be aware of such moments for the protagonist's time with Chisato Hasegawa due to the pairing. Furthermore, there is another announcement that will be discussed in the Author Notes. Thank you.**

 ***Tosses the scroll aside***

 **Now! Let us begin the story, shall we?**

' _Thought'_

 **"** _ **Ganma**_ **"**

* * *

Hasegawa Chisato has been mulling over what occurred recently. It wasn't just about how the foreign transfer student was able to fight as a non-Hero but his spiritual power as Specter and hatred to the 'Ganma'. That is what caught her attention.

His hatred was so strong, just the mention of the dark spirits enrages him. She already put the pieces together after hearing his explanation. Taking everything away, left as an orphan? The dark beings were responsible for the death of his parents and his hatred.

As for the Ganma, she didn't expect to learn another supernatural race has existed for so long. It brought questions to the existence of the Ganma. Why did they choose to appear now and not before? Was there something going on that the dark spirits have planned? More importantly, why did they target the young American years ago?

It was becoming too complicated for her.

Was she irritated about it? Maybe. However, it bothered her to learn of the existence of dark spirits who wish to hurt people to achieve their goal(s).

Now, the pieces were starting to come together. The one connection involved the phantom rider himself. Including the power of souls, he is capable of wielding.

It made her… curious.

The second-year student had a lot of potential with the power he held. She can see there was untapped power within him, power waiting to grow from the depths of his soul. The very power growing by the minute.

If his power is nurtured correctly, he could rise above anyone she knows of.

Perhaps it won't be so bad to get closer to him to help him grasp that level of power. She knew his strong desires of vengeance towards Ganma prevented him from feeling the same effects the other men have (before having to use her powers on them). To his eyes, his mission of vengeance and the eye-like objects was far more important than attraction.

He needed help; to see there's more to life than a path of vengeance and pain. To learn the true purpose of his power.

* * *

 **A Specter's Testament**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beware! The Curse's Beginning!**

Obtaining the Edison Eyecon, he was glad he had another Eyecon added to his collection. With two in his arsenal, he needed to find 13 more to make his wish. Fighting the Tesla Ganma, he never expected to discover them capable of fusing with a Damashii to become a giant spirit.

As of now, he was currently pulling himself up via tree branch, counting the number of times he has done this with each rep for his training

"Man...the view sure is nice from here." Enrique thought out loud with each pull. Once he reached 50 pulls, he stopped and released his hold on the branch. When his feet landed on the dirt, he stretched for a brief moment and relaxed.

Every morning he enjoyed the calm view of the city. Here, he had no one to bother him nor have any interruptions. Well, aside from Yurusen who sometimes interrupts him from his training.

The timer went off from the Cobra Phone, allowing the Kamen Rider to stop his training. He released his hold from the branch and landed on his feet. He rubbed his arms from the training. Always a routine for him.

Picking up his bag, he walked down the hill and to his motorcycle. The moment he hopped on the bike, he drove back to the apartment to get himself cleaned up from the sweat.

Throughout the drive, the teen looked back on the recent events that unfolded for him. While he was familiar with the existence of demons, it was the fact Basara and Yuki were Heroes in hiding. While Basara was exiled, Yuki was not. What happened to Basara that caused the exile in the first place? He doesn't look like someone who committed terrible things due to his good nature based on how he was to Mio.

Well, he can't ask anything that personal to them so he had to wait till the time's right. The foreigner stared at the road, reminding himself of the mission. ' _Just 13 more… and then, I can go back to the normal life I wanted…'_

He made a vow ever since he learned about the Eyecons. To find all 15 to make the wish and go back to the life he wanted. A normal life where he doesn't have to fight.

A life where he can be normal.

* * *

The school didn't start in a couple of hours and he had no problem since it was extra time. He trained earlier and the fact there was still some time remaining was a little bothersome, however.

Nonetheless, he decided to arrive at school so he can be prepared for the first class. Entering the school grounds, his eyes tracked a very small number of students. Seems some also arrived early much like himself for either practice or to finish up the last of their homework to turn in.

Again, he switched the regular shoes with the school shoes from his locker and adjusted. It was routine. Looking at the time on his wristwatch, he noticed that there is still time before the first class. Maybe he could visit the nurse for a bit. Yurusen advised him that he needed to trust her…

She helped him after he fought the shadow demon and knew his secret. It was best he tried to follow the advice and have some trust in the school nurse.

Approaching the school infirmary, Enrique slid the door open and noticed the school nurse. Chisato noticed him the moment she heard the door open.

"Oh Enrique, good morning." The school nurse smiled.

"Morning." The foreigner acknowledged. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

The nurse shook her head, "Not at all. You can sit down if you want."

"Thank you." He took a seat on the small chair that was against the wall.

"You usually aren't here this early in the morning," Chisato noted.

"Well, I had to practice my use of the Eyecons alongside my training." The second-year explained. "There was still time to spare so I decided to come to the school."

"I see. Glad you took the time to come here, then."

"Yeah, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm just trying my best to adjust to, you know… having someone to help me."

She figured he would say something like that. Given his solo work against the Ganma, it was evident he never received any assistance to fight the dark spirits.

"It'll take time," Chisato assured him. "With your previous encounters with the dark spirits, it would make sense for your adjustments."

To some people, changes weren't easy but it is a process to help them grow. The same had to apply to Enrique when he first moved to Japan.

The American looked back at his recent fights but what bothered him was the time he fought Tesla. The school nurse caught his state of mind due to his body language. Something must be bothering him and from the looks of it, for quite a while. "Is something wrong?" Chisato asked.

"It's nothing, Ms. Hasegawa."

The nurse's brows furrowed. Something was bothering him. "I can tell you're thinking something important, Enrique." The woman answered. "Is it about you being Specter?"

Enrique flinched at the assumption. She saw right through his lie.

"Y-Yeah." The phantom rider admitted. "How did you know?"

"I am a nurse, I tend to know what is bothering my students," she giggled. "You can talk to me if you want?"

"I don't know," Enrique replied, reminiscing about the Tesla Ganma mentioning people being nothing but puppets to gain the Luminaries.

Was the Tesla Ganma right? Were people just puppets to obtain the Eyecons? He grimaced at the possibility of such morals.

He felt bitter but finally chose to tell her what was bothering him. Perhaps it was better to let out his question than keep it inside. "Am I...just someone who will do bad things to fight the Ganma…?" He asked, hesitantly.

Now, this caught her attention. Seems there _is_ hesitation in him. From his tone, he has never hurt a normal human being ever since he became Specter unless they force his hand to act. He must have used his own body to shield others from harm the Ganma deliver during battle.

"I don't think you are a bad person, Enrique." She answered.

"But…I've been fighting just for a single reason. To kill every last Ganma."

"Those injuries from before...you protected someone, right?"

The foreigner reminisced about his fight against the Shadow Demon alongside his fight against the Nodachi Ganma. Both times he was protecting his underclassmen while taking the fall via harm.

"...Yes"

"Then that shows you still have a reason to protect someone. You may have a goal in mind but you never divert from the promise you made." Chisato replied. "That's why you're not like the Ganma."

"Really…?"

"While your hatred towards the Ganma is evident, you still harbor a sense of justice and righteousness to protect people from the dark spirits." She continued. "That alone shows you harbor no ill intentions towards people. You care about their safety and that much shows you are not a villain."

The phantom rider contemplated her words, looking back at his actions. "... you raise a valid point." The phantom rider murmured.

His eyes traveled to the clock, noticing it was almost time for him to get to class. "I should head to class before it starts." The raven-haired teen informed.

The school nurse stopped him and said, "Just one more thing, Enrique."

"Hm?" Without warning, Chisato rests her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his own, surprising him greatly. The school nurse was kissing him!?

The kiss lasted a minute before their lips parted, the young woman seeing his beet-red face. Seems his reaction shows that even from his fighting persona as Specter, he is still a young man.

"U-U-Uh…" Enrique stuttered. "W-What was that for?"

The woman did not answer, just a kind smile curling her lips. "Remember to visit the infirmary when you have the chance, okay?" She reminded. The phantom rider nodded dumbly, the nurse's smile grew slightly and left him alone to his thoughts.

He… honestly didn't see that coming.

" _Oh my, Enrique._ " Yurusen appeared in a cloud of smoke. " _Looks like the school nurse has the hots for you."_

Enrique's face gained another shade of red, before glaring at the spirit. "S-Shut up!" He grabbed the ghost by the neck, the said spirit gagging comically. The small spirit gagged. " _Uncle! Uncle!_ "

The teen then released Yurusen, causing the spirit to breathe in relief. "You need to stop teasing me like that…"

" _I know, I'm sorry."_ The spirit apologized. " _Still, I never expected her to make a move on you."_

"Neither did I…" Enrique mumbled.

" _You know… it's funny."_

"What's funny?"

" _She looks to be older than you. And yet, I swore I detected a divine presence from her."_

"A divine presence?" The rider raised an eyebrow at this. A divine presence from the school nurse? It sounded impossible. "She looks human to me."

" _Looks can be deceiving. I mean, how else was I able to tell you about Mio being part demon and the Loli being a succubus?"_

"...Fair point." He trusted Yurusen to see who is human and who isn't. Basara was unknown yet a Hero but exiled due to seeing how the blunette treated him. Nonaka was also a Hero while Naruse was part demon and the little girl being a succubus.

" _Hey, at least you have someone to help you in your problems both in school and as Specter. Isn't it great?"_

He remembered who he was referring to. Nurse Hasegawa. She promised not to tell anyone of his mission against the Ganma, willing to patch him up if anything happens. Normally Yurusen or himself had to patch up injuries but Chisato was an expert due to her current occupation. Then again, that must be why she was a popular nurse. Not only due to her personality but also helping students when they are hurt.

"I guess," He muttered.

" _If she does have the hots for you, you do realize something like this isn't entirely unheard of? Heck, I am sure the guys would be praising you for scoring a woman like her!"_

"Y-Yurusen!" The American student tried to grab Yurusen. "Get back here so I can wring that neck of yours!"

" _You'll never catch me alive!"_ And with that, Yurusen flew away.

So to say, the usual chase ensued between the Rider and the spirit.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment complex, the foreigner held his face after a long day of school. His fingers brush against his lips, reminiscing the kiss Chisato did in the morning. It was soft yet it was...

He frantically shook his head. No, he shouldn't like that right now. Sure she took his first kiss but…

Why is she interested in him?

There were men her age and the fact he was 17 for crying out loud! Why did Yurusen have to point out how it wasn't uncommon at his age in Japan?! Damn that ghost and his otaku habits. He swears if that spirit teases him like that again, he will wring that neck of his till Yurusen's head pops!

Opening the door, the phantom rider removed his shoes and stepped further into the household. Just as he was about to set down his bag, he was greeted with a strange sight. "You gotta be joking." Enrique slammed his palm against his face. Laying on the couch was Sennin but he was garbed in Egyptian clothing meant for the Pharaohs. The way he was resting was similar to the kings when they are placed in their tomb.

The sage rose from the sofa like a mummy rising from its coffin. "Good to see you again, Enrique. Seems you have gotten another Eyecon?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact of your getup." He crossed his arms. "I am guessing this is about the next Eyecon I have to look for?"

"Indeed." The sage moved off the sofa.

"Alright then. Which one?"

"Here's the question: he was the pharaoh at a young age before dying as an adult. Famously known due to his sarcophagus as well as returning an order to land left in chaos by his father's political-religious reforms."

The teen pondered, recollecting the history lessons before the answer came to mind. "King Tutankhamun? Also known as King Tut?"

The old sage rang a bell to Enrique's answer. "Correct!"

"I see…" The raven-haired rider thought to himself. "Thanks for informing me, Gramps. Anything else I should know about it?"

"Nope! Just make sure to get it before the Ganma does!" The sage smiled before vanishing.

"And of course he doesn't leave a _single_ hint," Enrique grumbled in slight annoyance.

He fell onto the chair, picking up the book he previously got from Sennin during the Edison hunt. His fingers grip page by page until he found a quick history lesson of King Tutankhamen.

While it provided some information, he was going to need a lot more if he is to understand the history of the late pharaoh. Good thing the school library had history books.

* * *

The next day, Enrique was reading a history book reading the page involving Tutankhamen aka King Tut during lunch in the school library. The two Eyecons he obtained were useful. Nobunaga bestowed him enhanced firepower along with his kicks while the Edison Eyecon uses electricity to power his weapons or use his body as a conductor to channel power. It made him curious about what would an Eyecon of Tutankhamen provides in his future battles.

The only problem is finding a lead for the Eyecon.

Hell, where can he even find an object related to the pharaoh? Such artifacts would be in a museum or owned by collectors. He wasn't going to steal one since it wasn't right at all.

Closing the book, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Thinking too much will get him nowhere. "Yurusen."

The spirit appeared in the front cover of the book. " _What? I was making an order for another anime figurine!"_

"Firstly, I don't care. Secondly, are there any leads for the Eyecon?"

" _Oh, well nothing so far. I even spied on Basara and his sisters for anything but nothing. Zip. None."_

"In other words, no leads whatsoever." He grasped his face in frustration. "Damn it… I don't have time for this if the Ganma constantly know where it is before us!"

" _Hey, hey, calm down. I know looking for the Eyecons is a big-time consumer but you gotta relax."_

The foreigner stared before he took a moment to breathe. "Sorry… it's just…" He grimaced. "After what they did 13 years ago… I can't let them take away my only chance."

Finding all 15 will provide him the only means to end the pain. To bring back everything the Ganma took from him on that rainy night. Once he makes that wish… he can stop fighting and go back to the life he wanted to experience. Not a life full of pain. He _hated_ it.

" _Just focus and I am sure you will get it in no time!"_

"I… guess so."

" _Good! If you excuse me! Gotta finish my order to add that figurine to my collection!"_ And just like that, Yurusen vanished from the book cover.

"What an otaku…" He shook his head. Yurusen has been indulging in anime ever since they arrived here two years ago. Standing up, he exited the library since he still has time to spare for lunch.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Enrique walked across the halls before he heard a grunt. He stopped before pressing himself against the corner of the hall. Taking a glance from the corner, he saw a third-year male student shoved to the walls of the hallway. His messy hair was a mint green color with cyan eyes against his fair skin. His eyes were filled with guilt yet there was also fear.

The reason for the fear was from the three other third-year students.

"I thought I told you, I needed all of that money. You're skipping out on me again." The assailant frowned, holding up a small envelope.

"I-I… I still need some food… a-and to get home…" The third-year muttered softly, unable to raise his voice. "L-Look, I know my dad-"

"Your _dad_ is the reason why our parents have no jobs! He was only a greedy prick and we're glad he croaked!"

"I-I'm trying to fix that… as well as… fix m-my company..." The green-haired student responded, only to back smacked by the other third year's, showing a harsh bruise on his face from the hit.

"Yeah, _your_ company. How can you run it if your old man already left it on the verge of falling for what he did?"

"P-Please… just let me go," He pleaded.

"Not until you give us the money."

"I-I…"

The third-year reared his arm back but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. The three look to see the second year who frowned at them. "Leave him alone," Enrique stated.

"Butt out of this, you lousy Gaijin." The third-year responded with spite.

"I am warning you. Leave my upperclassman alone or I will report this."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Enrique's left hand enclosed for a moment before it relaxed. He swore to never hurt a human life as Specter. To only fight against the Ganma and demons.

"That's what I thought. Be a good kouhai and go."

Enrique stared intensely before he closed his eyes tightly. They were close to forcing his hand since they were harassing another human being. To protect others to prevent them from losing everything as he has. He may have never fully harmed others, but he will do so if they are assaulting another. He was about to act but someone called out.

"What is going on here?"

The third years and Enrique saw the school nurse who frowned.

"H-Hasegawa-sensei!" The boys yelped.

Her emerald eyes drift to the scene before crossing her arms under her bust. " _Explain_ what you are doing."

"We-"

"They were harassing the student here and also hurting him," Enrique spoke up.

"Why you little-" The third years glared at the American, only for the three to have their spines shudder by Hasegawa's stern look.

"You three are going to be brought to the headmaster." She looked at Enrique. "Thank you for your honesty."

The American shrugged in response but quickly shoved down the memory of what she did earlier. The memory of that kiss was something he had to suppress into his mind. "Just making the right choice."

Chisato nodded as she escorted the three students to the office. The greenette rubbed his cheek, grimacing to the bruise. "Thanks kouhai."

"It's no problem. I can't stand guys like them."

The third-year nodded for a moment before frowning, "So who bought you out to do this?" He questioned, feeling skeptical about this. "Everyone always pretended to be nice to me… I know how this goes."

"Look, I am not here for the money. Honestly what company were those guys even referring to?" He had no clue what happened. All he could tell was something that happened to his family and a company, leading to the hatred towards the greenette.

"You don't know…?"

"Like I said 'What company were they referring to'?"

"It… was my father's company… Kobayashi Corp. I inherited it after he died…" the third-year explained, "But n-nobody has faith in it, or me…. It caused a lot of trouble and some of the corporation heads are very corrupt. I have no idea why I'm given this."

"So when they mentioned croaked…"

"My father passed away."

"And your mother?"

"She left us due to what he did… I'm practically all that's left…"

Enrique could understand what he was feeling. To be all that's left in the family. Minato's father passing away and his mother leaving him to his corrupt father in a company he now had to run. The third-year was practically given a burden.

"Still... Thank you for the help…." Minato bowed. "Er… what's your name?"

"Enrique. Enrique Alderete. Yours?"

"A-Ah, Kobayashi Minato." The teen greeted. "I guess I am your senior since you're a Second Year."

"Guess so."

The school bell rang, making them notice they had to get to classes. "We should head back to our classes. Um… maybe we can talk after school?"

Enrique pondered before he chose to comply with a nod. It would be rude since he was practically helping Minato. The young CEO smiled as he then made his way upstairs to his next class and being on time for once.

Yurusen appeared in a puff of smoke, sitting on his friend's shoulder. " _Would you look at that. Seems you two are becoming friends."_

"He only needed help, Yurusen."

The small spirit rolled his only eye. " _Whatever you say. Oh, and by the way, we might have a lead."_

The American cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

" _Hello~! King Tutankhamen. Had to rule an empire at a young age? Father croaking and leaving the heir to take over?"_

Enrique's eyes widen and quickly looks where Minato left. This was the lead he needed. With this, he can-

' _ **Humans are just tools pal! They are a means for us to achieve our goals! How else are we supposed to get the Eyecons?'**_

The traveler stopped for a moment. He was reminded again of what the Tesla Ganma said to him previously. The people are seen as puppets to get an Eyecon? He knows the school nurse assured him but what of the Eyecons? He needed all 15 Luminary Eyecons. All of them to make his wish.

Shaking his head, the teen reminded himself of the mission. He had to get the Eyecons before the Ganma does. He won't let those bastards, not even the demons get in his way to restore what he lost.

* * *

Minato sighed after classes were over but he was still concerned about the fact that he can't do anything right. Ever since he took over Kobayashi Corp, he was given responsibilities but he barely knew anything! All he knew was the company was filled with his late father's greedy coworkers trying to make sure they do what they can.

He was not like them. No way in hell. He wanted to set things right like someone once did to his father's ruling years ago.

"Trying to reshape what you rule?"

The greenette blinked, looking around. Did he hear that?

"You want to be like King Tutankhamen don't you? To make a difference to what your respective fathers have done?"

He couldn't see it but someone was speaking to him. Then he finally noticed a young man leaning against the wall of the empty hall. The mysterious teen grinned at Minato before presenting a unique paper and vial.

"Who… are you?"

Alain didn't answer, only to present a paper and vial. With the items in hand, he said, "Just doing you a favor. Use this and I am sure in time, you will be as grand as King Tutankhamen himself. Changing the company you rule into one that will not fall."

Minato looked at the paper with an odd eye symbol and vial.

"Use it and a spirit will help you. Just remember, hold a strong connection and King Tutankhamen will soon come to your aid."

"You… think so?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

"Just call me… your ally." The young man gave a nod before leaving.

Minato looked at the paper and thought about this. With this, he could be like Tutankhamun? To be treated fairly for once and to finally be rid of these issues and others who kept plaguing him? At first, it did seem too good to be true. But deep down, he knew one thing. This could change something. Might as well give it a shot for once.

On the school rooftop, Alain fiddled with the two Eyecons.

"Are you sure this will work, Alain-sama?"

"Don't worry. His connection with the relic will surely make its debut. Once it does, the Ganma he summons will use that opportunity to take it and his life." Alain grinned. "For now, that heir won't realize once that Ganma appears… _bad luck_ will begin."

* * *

Once school ended, Enrique waited for his upperclassman Minato given he was the key to obtaining the Eyecon of King Tutankhamun. All he could do was to look out for Minato and find any clues that will draw the Eyecon out.

Just as he was about to check his CobraPhone, the second-year student finally noticed Minato amongst the small crowd of students leaving the school grounds. The young CEO approached the foreigner and said, "Ready, kouhai?"

"Lead the way, Minato," Enrique said before they leave together.

The Phantom Rider continued to follow his senior before he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Enrique said before he turned to the person he bumped into.

It was a young woman with short white hair and had gold-colored eyes, and she had tanned skin. Her choice of clothing consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"It's no problem. I should've watched where I was going." She told him.

Minato noticed his underclassman Enrique was talking with the young woman. He couldn't be late for his job.

"Kouhai, come on!" Minato called.

"Ah right." Enrique looked at the woman. "Again, I apologize but I should go." He gave his apology and followed Minato.

The woman stared as she watched the two leave. Her gold eyes narrowed slightly; the stare directed at the second-year student. She sensed it. There was a sliver of power emanating from his form and he didn't seem to be Hero but the aura was there. The very power the Shadow Demon, Lars, warned about Specter.

No normal human could even bare such power. She found it unbelievable but the moment she sensed the power in the human, she was now having second thoughts of the human's activities if he harbored power.

She would need to keep an eye on the secret behind his hidden power.

"So that was the Specter he mentioned." The woman observed before she left as well. She had to tread lightly; she had an objective to uphold for her lord and father.

* * *

"So this is Kobayashi Corporation?" Enrique observed the building. Like most buildings, it was tall with numerous floors. Now that he noticed, he drove passed the building a few times whenever he rode on the motorcycle.

"Hai…" Minato felt bitter upon coming back again. But with his position as the new CEO, he had work to do. The two entered the tall building as Minato approached the front desk; the person behind it noticing him. "Afternoon, Saika-san."

The now named young woman smiled and greeted him. "Ah, Kobayashi-kun, back from school?"

"Hai. Have the others…?"

The woman sighed. "As before."

"Figures…" Minato grumbled before gesturing to his underclassman. "This is a friend of mine from school."

"Hello." Enrique waved slightly.

The receptionist didn't expect Minato to make a friend. Given the company's reputation plummeting, Minato was placed with the company's downfall and loss of jobs for the other employees; the kind ones which Minato's late father fired. The very reason why his schoolmates hated him. However, to see someone with Minato from his school, it seemed someone doesn't hate him.

"Hello, my name is Saika Fujimaru" She introduced herself. "I hope you and Kobayashi-kun, will be good friends."

"We will," Enrique said.

"Let's just go already," Minato said as he heads to the elevator and Enrique follows him.

"So, you know her?" Enrique asked before he and Minato stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button to call it down to them.

"From everyone in this building, Saika-san's the only one who isn't like those greedy assholes." Minato cursed.

Enrique could sense the growing anger from his senior. Guess his hatred was slowly growing. From Minato's explanation earlier, it made sense why he was upset.

"Why don't you just fire them?"

"..." Minato averted his gaze. "You try saying that with a brave face to all of those adults."

All he thought was _how_ to build up the courage to fire them. He wanted to do what that person in the past has done but all he can do is be a disappointment which he hated.

"Minato…" Enrique said in worry for him.

The elevator opened before he and Minato entered. The usual elevator music played while Enrique glanced at Minato who stared at the glowing numbers. When it stopped at the top floor, the doors slid open as Minato exited as did his schoolmate. The foreigner briefly glanced at the busy workers but with a close eye, he noticed they weren't doing their full work.

They finally began to notice him and Minato. Some shared looks towards the third-year.

"Does he think he can even run this company?"

"Beats me. Unlike his father."

"Should he let someone else take his place instead? He's not even fit to be here."

"Yeah, he's nothing like his father."

More and more words were audible to Minato. Each one was an insult to him. It finally reached its boiling point. Minato's fingers dug into his palms, his teeth gritting and his cyan eyes filled with anger to the employees talking behind his back.

"SHUT UP!" Minato screamed at the older employees.

By his scream, everything around them were flung off their spots. The lights nearly exploded, the papers flying everywhere, the desk flipped over, and some of the people were pushed to the walls.

Enrique was startled to the unnatural event. No, it wasn't unnatural, it was paranormal. Did Minato's anger spark the event?

' _Could this be the Ganma's work?'_ Enrique thought as he looked around for the Ganma but couldn't. Something triggered the event and it revolved around Minato's anger.

His eyes carefully trail across the workplace. There was nothing at first but finally saw something leaning against the doorframe to Minato's office.

None of the workers nor Minato saw it but he did due to his gift. A spirit that he recognized greatly like many he encountered. A Ganma.

The Ganma was garbed in Egyptian attire that fitted the theme of its weapon. A unique crown rests over its head, covering the upper half of its face as it held the design of a cobra. Gold and black tunic wrapped around its agile form to protect its body while giving a regal appearance. The shoulder plates were shaped like the upper maw of a jackal. Kept close to the hip was an Egyptian sword, a khopesh.

This was the Khopesh Ganma.

"Ganma!" The foreigner recognized the dark spirit.

The said kaijin took notice of the young man's alerted look and caution. " _ **So you can see me, eh?"**_ The Khopesh Ganma hummed. " _ **That must mean you are Specter that my kind is so infuriated about."**_

The Ganma brandished the weapon it represented, twirling it. " _ **If you wish to kill me, then, by all means, try."**_

Enrique summoned the Ghost Driver on his waist. He then grabbed the Specter Eyecon and pressed it before putting it into the Ghost Driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" The American shouted as he pushed the lever before pulling.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

Once the parka hoodie attaches to his armor, Specter lowers the hood. Now prepared, he dashed towards the Ganma who brings down its weapon. However, Specter caught its wrist before slamming his fist into the Khopesh Ganma's stomach. The attack itself forcing the dark spirit back.

The Ganma growled but saw the charging Rider. The spirit braced for it as the two crashed through the wall. The Ganma used its spiritual ability to remove any debris on it as Specter did the same with his Eyecon. The fight already causing the workers to scatter to avoid being in the proximity.

The two circled each other, their weapons primed and ready to deliver the hit. Khopesh Ganma gripped his weapon tightly and went for an attack on Specter's head. The second-year student blocked the weapon with the help of his rifle and bashed the Ganma's armored temple. While it disoriented it, it quickly regained its senses to send a glare at the phantom rider.

" _ **You'll pay for that!"**_

Specter replied, "The only thing to pay is your life." And delivered a haymaker but the agile Ganma was proven to be quick to evade the attack. It served as a feint as the phantom slammed his knee against it, making it buckle in pain.

"Do I care what happens to you? No. What I want from you is to see your existence ceased." He blocked Khopesh's leg and countered it with a throw across the workroom. The dark spirit used its power to remove the debris on its body again and got back on its feet.

"You Ganma took everything from me. I will make sure you and every other are gone. To take back what you bastards stole from me!"

The Ganma released a low growl upon noticing it had no chance to get around the brat.

"This ends here for you, Ganma," Specter said.

With the Ganma now cornered, this was his chance to end the spirit; ending it like the rest of its kind he had slain. When Specter was about to fatally strike the bastard Ganma, the metal shelf beside him suddenly toppled and fell. The Phantom Rider quickly moved back before seeing more objects falling, forcing the teen to evade.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath. ' _This Ganma isn't giving me a chance to go near him.'_

" _ **Like it? My ability to activate curses are useful against the likes of you, Specter."**_ The Ganma laughed.

"So _you_ are the reason why Minato's surroundings caused havoc." Specter hissed. "You're targeting Minato for the Eyecon of King Tutankhamun."

There was no doubt Minato harbored a connection to the late Pharaoh of Egypt. The lead was definitely on the right track.

" _ **There is more to this than you realize, Specter."**_ The Empowered Ganma informed.

"Then I will make you tell me!" Specter aimed his GanGunHand at the Khopesh Ganma but the desk beside him was shoved, pushing the rider's legs and caused a misfire.

Specter growled in annoyance and focused on the Ganma again but a book flew to his helmet. The impact sent the rider staggering, grasping the front of his helmet.

' _This Ganma is being protected by a curse? Just what kind of curse is this related to?!'_ The foreigner shouted in his mind. He never thought the Ganma could be capable of such. Sure Tesla can cast electricity and Nodachi with its sword abilities, but activating a curse from a Khopesh Ganma? It was abnormal.

Specter ducked when a barrage of books nearly hit him in the face. With his attention back on the Ganma, he saw the incoming blade which came in contact with his armor. Sparks burst from Specter who grunted in pain, staggering from the blow.

The rider parried the next strike but couldn't stop the punch to his stomach. He grunted but prevented the next punch and slammed his helmet against the Ganma's face.

With the GanGunHand aimed at the dark spirit again, Specter had an opening he needed. But once again, the curse the Ganma produced prevented him from taking a good shot.

When another piece of debris tried to hit the phantom rider, he used his rifle to swat it to the Ganma. While the objects phased through the spirit, it gave the rider a chance to fire a few rounds into its body. While he was glad to see it harmed, he wanted it dead like any other Ganma he encountered.

When the blue phantom swung his rifle at the Khopesh, it used its gold brace to stop it. Specter was annoyed but the next opening allowed the dark spirit to strike the rider across his body armor, pushing him back.

The Khopesh Ganma lowered his sword slightly. " _ **It seems I must get going. The Eyecon will be ours to gain, Specter."**_ The Ganma immediately left the phantom rider in retreat.

"Get back here!" Specter demanded but the Curse only stopped him from going further. When the paranormal event finally dissipated, the phantom rider kicked a piece of debris in frustration. "Damn it!"

He held his arm after suffering from the previous attacks, his armor vanishing through blue smoke. The statement the Ganma made earlier left him with questions.

"Just what does that Ganma see that I don't?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for Part 1 of the Tutankhamun arc folks! Part 2 will be in the next chapter as we get to see development for our Rider. Looks like our favorite goddess-in-hiding is starting to develop an interest in our rider and his power. What will happen to Minato as the Gnama targeted him for the Eyecon? And what will Specter do? We just have to find out in part 2 now, won't we? Anyways as for the second announcement I am about to make... the story Overwatch: Key of Destiny will be put to a halt. Before you ask why it is due to Overwatch 2 that Blizzard announced around November and _that_ will have more insight to Overwatch universe and lore given that Overwatch 2 is after Winston made the Recall, and if you guys saw that announcement cinematic, you know what I am talking about. It isn't like I gave up on the story, it is due to the fact the game was announced so I have to scrap future ideas now that it will be coming soon. However, do not fret. I know you want a Gaim story from me so to say it here, I plan to do a new Gaim story. To which game or anime you ask? It will be seen on my profile. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this chapter and I hope you all have a happy holiday. Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


End file.
